Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: COMPLETE! Thirty five years ago, Tommy, Kira and Trent were on the frontline of the battle to defend Reefside. Now, their children must unite against a new, far greater threat. TommyOC, KiraTrent, AndrosAshley and others
1. Chapter 1: Day of Thunder, Part One

-- 

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Day of Thunder, Part One**

**_Disclaimer:_ _Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._** _A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

* * *

Kendrix Hammond was having a very bad day. In fact, it would be fair to say that the last month or so had been the worst in her life to date despite an excellent beginning. She had returned home to Angel Grove flush with triumph after winning the silver medal for figure-skating at the Winter Pan Globals on Io only to find that her father, the ex-Astro Ranger Andros Hammond, had been killed the day before along with two of SPD officers in a fight with several alien rioters. Due to the fact that her mother, Ashley Hammond, had died five years earlier she was now an orphan. If anyone had asked her, the seventeen year old would have made it quite clear that she wanted to stay in Angel Grove with either her Uncle Justin, or her godparents, TJ and Cassie Johnson. But the courts vetoed that (plus the more half-hearted suggestion of her moving to Mirinoi to stay with her Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane) and instead sent her to the nearby city of Reefside to live with her maternal aunt. 

The change of location meant breaking up with her skating partner and off-and-on boyfriend, Alex Lavelle, and saying goodbye to her friends. It also introduced the frankly terrifying prospect of having to start again at a new school over halfway through her junior year.

* * *

Kendrix woke early on the morning of her first day at Reefside High. After dressing in her usual uniform of a sleeveless charcoal blouse and black skirt, she went down to breakfast. Her uncle had already gone to work, but her aunt was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Don't forget, you have a meeting with the principal at eight," she said, as Kendrix helped herself to some cereal and sat down. 

"Good morning to you too, Aunt," said Kendrix, not unsarcastically.

"That was uncalled for, Kendrix."

Kendrix raised a dark eyebrow, but said nothing, devoting her full attention to her breakfast. After finishing her cereals and gulping down a glass of orange juice she grabbed her backpack and car keys from the worktop and headed out, pointedly not saying goodbye to her aunt.

Despite her lack of familiarity with the area, it took Kendrix only thirty minutes to find the high school. Nodding to the security guard at the gate, she slid into a parking space and hopped out and strode, falsely confident up to the front doors and went in. Then she paused, not sure where to go from there.

"Are you new?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned and saw a well-built older man with long grey-black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yes I am." Kendrix admitted, offering her hand. "Kendrix Hammond, sir. I'm starting as a junior today."

The older man took it, "Dr Tommy Oliver, I work in the science department." He paused, taking in her appearance. "You're Andros and Ashley's daughter, aren't you?" Kendrix nodded. "I was sorry to hear about your dad. He was a good man."

"You knew him?"

"Not as well as I would have liked. But we met a few times." Tommy admitted. "Is Principal Randall expecting you?"

Kendrix nodded, and glanced at her watch. "I've got an appointment with her in twenty minutes."

"If you follow me, I'll show you the way," Tommy told her. "My classroom is down that way anyway."

"Okay." They walked in silence for a minute or two, and then Kendrix decided to ask a question. "How did you know my parents?"

"We had some mutual friends back in high school. Your dad and I also worked together on a project for a while around the millennium." Kendrix had a feeling that he was hiding something, but decided to leave it there as they had arrived at the principal's office. "I'll see you in class later." Tommy said and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

After her meeting with Randall, which hadn't been nearly as bad as she'd been expecting, Kendrix headed for her locker in the main hall. She had just finishing putting some of her things into it and was about to close it when someone came up to her from and shoved her into locker. Kendrix shook her head in an attempt to clear it and then looked around and saw a group of four seniors - two boys wearing football team letter jackets and two girls in designer clothes - behind her. It was the larger of the two boys that had pushed her. "Did you hurt yourself?" he sneered. "That was clumsy. Want me to kiss it better?" he offered and reached out for her. 

"No I don't. Get off me!" shouted Kendrix, quickly assessing her situation and deciding that it wasn't good. She was outnumbered, didn't have enough room to maneuver or even get up and her dizzy head was preventing her from focusing.

Both boys ignored her, and moving in closer. The girls giggled at her discomfort but did nothing. They were just about to grab her when a strong male voice broke in. "The lady said NO!"

All five teens looked in the direction of the voice. Kendrix easily identified a tall, dark-haired, athletically-built senior in jeans and a red-and-white checked shirt as the speaker. There was a hard, slightly dangerous look on his face accentuated by his long inky-black hair that hung to his shoulder, and the two teens flanking him - a willowy, redheaded girl in yellow and white, and a shorter, dark-skinned guy in blue - looked equally intent. "Back off, Meyer! You won't like what'll happen if you don't."

Though she didn't know who he was - despite the fact that he did remind her of someone - she couldn't help but agree. Apparently, Meyer did too as he and his three cronies backed off, and then left. The blue-clad guy's expression softened immediately and he walked over to Kendrix, offered her arm to help her rise. Kendrix accepted it, groaning slightly as a bruised muscle pulled painfully. "Thanks."

"Any time," offered 'Blue'. "I'm Antonio Fernandez by the way. But my friends call me Tony."

_It couldn't be that easy… could it?_ Kendrix thought. "I'm Kendrix Hammond, but I prefer Ken."

"A girl with a boy's name. Intriguing," noted 'Yellow'. "I am Katrina Cranston, but I am usually known as 'Trini'." "Tall, dark and silent over here is Jason Oliver or 'Jay'," added Tony. "You'll have excuse him, he's a little shy."

"Hi,"

"Hi, Jay. And thanks."

"You're welcome," Jay told her. "Wouldn't want to make too bad an impression on your first day would we?"

"How did you know it was my first day?"

Jay smiled. "I know all the juniors and I've never seen you before," he shrugged. "Plus my dad told me about you when I saw him a few minutes ago."

"Your dad's Dr. Oliver?" Kendrix asked.

Jay nodded.

"Not to change the subject," Trini interjected. "But it is almost time for class." She turned to Kendrix. "What do you have for first period?"

"Biology." Kendrix admitted after checking her schedule.

"I'll take you over there," Trini said. "I've got an experiment running in one of the laboratories at I need to check on. Tony, Jay, I will see you at lunch?"

"You bet," agreed Jay and headed off down the corridor. Trini helped Kendrix pick up her things and then they headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

They arrived at the science block a few minutes before the bell, was due to ring. Trini steered Kendrix in to an empty seat beside a wiry black boy wearing a green T-shirt over black jeans, and then excused herself after suggesting that Kendrix meet the three seniors in the cafeteria at lunch (a comment which Kendrix noticed several people reacting to). The boy waited until Trini was out of earshot, and then leaned over. "Are you new?" 

Kendrix nodded. "Family problems. I'm Kendrix Hammond. What's your name?"

"Will Rawlings. I transferred here from Mariner High last summer."

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Kendrix asked curiously.

"Cos you came in with one of 'The Triad'."

Kendrix could almost hear the capital letters in the other teen's speech. "The Triad…? Oh, you mean Jay, Trini and Tony?"

"That's them. Anyone who's their friend is automatically one of the 'in-crowd'. No-one really knows why they - we - are, it just happened that way."

"Who's in this group?" Ken asked.

"Well, Jay, Trini and Tony, obviously… Jay's little brother David and Tony's sister Hailey, but they're freshman so you won't see much of them… then there's two more seniors you probably haven't met yet - Crystal McKnight and Oliver James - yours truly…. and now you."

"Cool." Kendrix paused. "What's it like here?"

"Like most places, good if you know the right people," Will offered. "You'll like Dr. Oliver, everyone does - except around exam time. Some of the other teachers aren't so good, but most of them are okay, Principal Randall's been in charge here for nearly forty years now and she doesn't take any nonsense from anyone."

Kendrix nodded, and then turned her attention to the front of the class where Tommy had just arrived to begin the lesson. After Biology, Ken and Will headed over to the Humanities Department for American History. "I hate history," Kendrix confided to Will as they slipped in behind their desks.

"Me too," Will admitted. "I've flunked it once already. Jay's a pro though, and he's always willing to help."

"That's good, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"How was your first half-day, Ken?" Jay asked she and Will joined him at the Triad's usual table in the cafeteria. Kendrix had only a small sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water on her tray. Both boys had the full lunch complete with 'mystery meat'. 

"Biology was good, your dad's a great teacher. I still hate history though, and there's only four months until the finals." Jay appeared to think over something, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?" "Do you want to come over my house?" he asked. "I could go over some stuff with you?"

"That would be great. Anything to get out of the house."

"That's cool. What time?"

"Well, you can either come at eight-thirty and get started straight away, or you can come back with me after school and eat with us?"

"Dinner would be good," Kendrix said. "Uncle Titus is always extra grouchy after a long day at work. Your Mom and Dad won't mind?"

"Nah. Trini, Tony and Crys come over occasionally, and Will spends more time at my place than he does at home."

"Well, why not?" said Will, looking up from his lunch. "The food's better and I can understand the conversation at least _half_ the time."

"Okay then, I'll take you up on it," Kendrix promised. "Meet you in parking lot at four?"

Jay nodded.

Neither Tony or Trini had turned up by the time the bell rang for the start of afternoon classes, which both boys admitted wasn't unusual.

* * *

Jay met Kendrix outside the science block after the final bell the next day. "Which one's your car?" 

"The old blue-and-white VW," Kendrix admitted heading over it. "I hate the thing, but it does have sentimental value - it was an anniversary present to my parents from my great-grandmother - and my _guardians_ won't approve the funds for another one."

"What would you get if you could get one?" Jay asked as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

"Probably a Thunderbird or a Viper," said Kendrix as she joined him inside the car and started the engine. "I'd really love one of the old Pontiacs, but gas costs a fortune and there's only about a dozen converted ones on the market."

"So they're expensive then?" Jay suggested, and pointed out the turn off towards Valencia Road.

"Over a hundred thousand," Kendrix agreed. "What's for dinner?"

"Tacos."

"Yumm," said Kendrix, licking her lips slightly. "I love Tacos."

"Good. Mom always makes plenty." Jason confided. "Take the next right."

"Got it," said Kendrix, spinning the wheel and turning the Bug down the dirt track ahead. A moment or two later, they arrived outside the Oliver house. Two cars - an antique Ford Scorpio convertible and an old-model Escape SUV - sat in the drive. Kendrix parked her car in a spot suggested by Jay and then they got out. Jay grabbed the two bags they'd stored in the small trunk of the car and they headed up to the house.

As soon as they came in through the door, a female voice called out from further inside the house.

"Jay, is that you?"

"Yes Mom! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" The two teens headed towards the kitchen with Jay in the lead, when they reached the door, Jay opened it and went through, holding it open until Kendrix had joined him. Jay's mother was standing at the stove, stir-frying vegetables for the tacos. She turned and looked at Jay. "Hello son. New friend?"

"Yes. Mom, this is Kendrix Hammond. Ken, this is my mother, Sabrina Oliver."

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver."

"I am pleased to meet you, Kendrix. Any friend of my sons' is always welcome," Sabrina told the brunette skater, then turned to Jay. "Jason, could you lay the table, then get the others?"

"Sure Mom," said Jay. "Ken, do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Pepsi?" Jay offered, crossing to the icebox and pulling out a can.

"Sounds good," agreed Kendrix, and deftly caught a second can that Jay tossed her before going to cupboards for dishes. She watched him for a moment, and then wandered over to a display of photos in the room next door. Most of the photos were innocuous enough: family shots with various combinations of Jay, his younger brother and his parents; some that included an older version of Tommy (Kendrix assumed it was Jay's Uncle David), a blond woman and a girl that by Kendrix' reckoning was about ten years older than she was; and even a few with what Kendrix assumed were Jay's grandparents. What caught her attention though were a series of a dozen or so pictures of various groups of brightly-clad teenagers and adults, two of which particularly caught her attention: a group shot of nine teenagers including Dr Oliver, her mother, her 'aunt' Cassie and her 'uncles' TJ, Carlos and Justin; and even more so a group shot of ten red-clad men including Dr Oliver, her 'uncle' TJ, her father and Lightspeed and Silver Guardians commanders Carter Grayson and Eric Myers. _I wonder how Dr. Oliver knew Captain Grayson or Commander Myers?_ Kendrix wondered. Her line of thought was broken when Jay called her into dinner.

* * *

Over the next few weeks and months, Kendrix became a regular visitor to the Oliver house both after school and at weekends there while Jay (with occasional input from a visiting Trini) worked with her to bring up her grades. She also joined the four older teens in their martial arts training, a pursuit that the other members of the 'in group' often joined them in. Jay was the best, though Trini and Tony were a close and fairly equal second and third, with Will and Kendrix herself as the next best. 

The next milestone in Kendrix's relationship with the group came in shortly before the exams. She had just finished watching Jason, Trini and Tony defeat all-comers (including a particularly brutal team from Haspar City) in the Ninja Tournament Finals and was waiting with Will, Crystal and David for The Triad outside the changing rooms. They'd been waiting for almost an hour and she was about to send David into the locker room to get the boys when they came out. Both had changed out of their uniforms - Tony was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and denim jacket and carried a sports bag over his shoulder, and Jason had on jeans and a red-tank top, and carried a Red Dragon Karate team jacket and his own sports bag.

"Sorry we were so long," Jason said. "Is Trini out yet?"

Kendrix shook her head. "She told me she was going to drop in at AGU on the way home to see her dad, so she'd get a lift back with him." Jason nodded and led the way out to the parking lot. When the six teens arrived at their cars they split up with Tony taking Will and the two freshman in his sedan and Jason joined Kendrix in her Bug.

The two teens rode in silence until they hit the freeway, at which point Jason looked over at Kendrix. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jay."

"Would you be my date to the Prom?"

Kendrix paused, "By date, do you mean, 'as a friend' or… something more?"

"Would it matter?"

"Not really," Kendrix admitted. "I'd love to go with you either way."

"Then why don't we see how it goes?"

"Works for me."

* * *

"Mom, can I borrow your car?" Jay asked several days later. "I don't want to take the bike and Tony's picking his date on the other side of town." 

"Of course," agreed Sabrina. "The keys are on the hall stand."

"Have fun, bro," said David from the kitchen table.

"I'm sure I will," said Jay, then retrieved his tuxedo jacket from a hanger from the ground floor bathroom, slipped it on, then grabbed the keys to the Scorpio and headed for the garage.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled the gold Ford to a stop in front of the Hammond house. When he got out, Kendrix appeared at the front door and walked over to him.

"Nice car." she commented.

"Thanks, it's my mom's," Jay reminded her, then opened the passenger door for her. Once she was settled, he closed her door and then crossed over to the other side of the car and got behind the wheel. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, Jay," said Kendrix blushing slightly.

"I mean it." Jay told her, before turning his attention back to the task of navigating the big convertible through the streets of Reefside. They arrived at Convention Center ten minutes later, and Jay swiftly docked the Scorpio in a parking space and helped Kendrix out of the car. The two teens hooked arms and walked towards the main doors. They met up with Tony, Trini and Will on the balcony of the main hall.

"Hailey's gone to get some drinks." Tony admitted when Jay looked around for his date. "We'll hit the dance floor after that. What's wrong, Jay?"

Jay had staggered slightly, moaned and rubbed his forehead. Kendrix and Trini grabbed his arms to steady him. "Just a bad feeling that's all, I am sure it is nothing." At that moment, all the lights went out. "On second thoughts… maybe not." Jay concluded.

But before the five teens could react, a green portal appeared above them and pulled them inside.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Thunder, Part Two

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Day of Thunder, Part Two**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

----

The five teens dropped out of the portal into a pitch-black room, Jay couldn't tell much about it but he could feel it was large. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," replied Tony from a few feet to his left.

"Us too," confirmed Will and Trini.

"I'm fine, Jay," said Kendrix. "Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"Not me," Jay admitted. "Anyone else?" The other three admitted the same after a pause.

"Then allow me to shed some light on the situation," said a familiar voice.

At that moment, the lights came up and after a second to allow their eyes to adjust, the teens were able to identify the speaker. It was Jason's cousin Samantha Trueheart. She was standing next to a high-tech computer console in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of control center.

"Sammy!" exclaimed Jason. "What are you doing here? Where is here? _What_ is here?"

The stocky brunette grinned slightly, "Well, hello to you too, Cousin." She turned to Kendrix and Will. "Now, I've heard about you two, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Samantha Trueheart, Jason's cousin."

"Hi."

"You may call me Sam or Samantha, I have disliked Sammy since I was twelve years old, a fact that _some people_… persist in forgetting." Here she glared at Jason, who grinned. "As for our situation. We are inside a Class 4 Formanian Self-Sustaining Non-Autonomous Tesseract."

"Could we have that in English, please?" asked Will.

"A four-dimensional construct that is larger on the inside than the outside due to existing outside of 'normal space', and is connected to one or more static geographical locations." Trini supplied. "Not a common phenomenon, but my father has done a little work with them."

"Okay, I only understand about half of that," admitted Will. "But I get the general idea. I'm still a little fuzzy on the 'what are we doing here?' thing though?"

"I have brought the five of you here because the planet is in grave danger."

"What?"

"How?"

"Can't SPD…?"

"Or Lightspeed…?"

"All will be clear in a moment," said Samantha. "Twenty-five years ago, shortly after the inauguration of the Delta Base and SPD's Earth Division, I had a vision… a nightmare. That one day a great darkness would come to the Earth, one that even the vaunted Space Patrol Delta would be powerless against. Many would not have believed me, I was only five at the time. But my uncle - Jason's father - was an atypical man, open to possibilities that others were not, and he did believe me. So with the blessing of Commander Anubis Cruger and Lieutenant Charlie Varela of SPD and Kerovan Ambassador Hammond, he set about devising a countermeasure against such an eventuality."

"What would my father know about that sort of thing?" asked Jay. "I mean, I know he grew up in Angel Grove, which has had a lot of alien activity but… He's just a teacher. Isn't he?"

Kendrix went over to her friend and reached for his hand, he took it, gripping it tightly. "I'm sure he is _now_, Jay. But, I think your father was once more than just a teacher, Jay. In fact, I've suspected it since I first visited your house."

"Suspected what?"

"That Dr Oliver was once a Power Ranger," said Kendrix, and then glanced at Samantha for confirmation.

The older woman nodded. "Not just any Ranger though. Alpha-"

Kendrix glanced in the direction she looked and was startled to see an old friend, Alpha Seven, the Edenoian robot that had occasionally helped her father but had disappeared after his death. She almost went to him, but Jay's grip on her hand stopped her.

"Yes, Samantha."

"Run video file Legacy-Two-Alpha."

"Right away."

Samantha motioned for the five teens to join her around the hexagonal workstation in the center of the room. A second or two, a hologram of Tommy Oliver, looking perhaps ten years younger than his current age, appeared above the center of the workstation. "_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency_."

"This qualifies." Samantha stated.

"_What you're about to see is a history of my life. My history... as a Power Ranger_."  
_  
"My story begins in Angel Grove..._ _When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa, harnessing the power of the dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of Zordon of Eltar, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger._" Here he paused. "_Me._"

Jay looked down at Kendrix, who squeezed his hand reassuringly as Tommy continued, "_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it._ _She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary. _

"_But when a new villain, Lord Zedd, began destroying Earth, the Rangers needed all the help they could get and I returned to lead the team, this time as the White Ranger. Not long after that Trini, Zack, and Jason departed and passed on their powers to three new Rangers making Rocky, Adam and Aisha the newest members of the Ranger family_."  
_  
"And just in time, 'cause it wasn't long before Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords. But, a Ranger never gives up, so Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends. Like me, Katherine had a rough introduction, but when Kimberly chose to leave, she was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power, and just in time._"

"_We were under attack...We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center. Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers_."

This time it was Kendrix who was surprised, she was no expert, but Rangers changing color wasn't _that_ common, she could only recall three others that had done it and none more than once and according to his video diary, Tommy had had two color changes, including a rather unexpected shift from White to Red.

"_The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger. We sent Rita packing, and after high school graduation, it was time to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of Turbo, and took her head on, with a little help from a surprise addition, Justin. _

"_But it soon it was time for us to move on and the Turbo Ranger mantle had to be passed to a new team - T.J., Cassie, Ashley and Carlos - were our choice for the job. But Divatox was tough, and the Piranhatrons were relentless. They staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Power Chamber, and Turbo Rangers' powers with it. Divatox headed for space, and Earth's ultimate destruction. The Rangers knew they had to follow her, and embarked on their most dangerous mission ever. _

"_The journey into space was treacherous, and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. But, Andros proved he was more than a friend, he was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy… Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers, bringing forth a new team. Later, the Astro Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together, they defeated Astronema, and the Earth was safe._

"_But with the rise of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems and Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent became the Dino Rangers, and fought valiantly at my side until his defeat at the cost of their own powers._"

"Dr Oliver was one of the Dino Rangers too?" said Kendrix, sounding even more surprised. Samantha nodded.

"_Later, when peaceful co-existence of Briarwood was threatened by the return of Koragg and the Morlocks, the Sorceress Udonna lead five teenagers, Nick, Chip, Xander, Madison and Vida to their destiny as the Mystic Force Power Rangers._"

"_When Earth began taking in travelers from other worlds, it soon became obvious that not everyone was going play by the rules… so Siriusian veteran Anubis Cruger brought together Charlie, Beevor, Cliff, Ivan and Rachel as the newest team of Power Rangers. But this turned out to be a mistake, as they turned against him, and it was only thanks to Ranger Cadets Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd, and two Rangers from the future that the Earth survived. _

"_The SPD have protected the Earth ever since. But, sometimes even the greatest Ranger needs some help, and it is time for the power of the Thunder Gems to be unleashed. Samantha Trueheart will be your guide you on your journey. Good luck Rangers, and may The Power protect you._"

"Wow," said Tony, neatly summing up the five teens' feelings.

Jay nodded, "You want us to become Power Rangers to stop this… darkness?"

"If you agree. Yes, I hope to," Sam agreed. "Are you willing?"

Jay looked at the others. "I'm in. Tony?"

"I've got your back, bro."

"You know me, I love a good adventure," said Will.

"You'll need someone to keep eye on Cowboy there," Trini said. "I'm in too."

"Kendrix?"

"My father gave his life his life to protect the Earth. I can do no less."

"Well, it's unanimous then," declared Jay. "Let's do it."

"Very well," said Samantha, and crossed to a small safe built into one of the walls and removed a small lock box. When she opened it, five glowing gems could be seen nestled in the padding. "These are the Thunder Gems. I've made some improvements since your parents' time."

"What do we do?"

"Listen to your heart, and take the Gem that speaks to you."

"What if none of them do?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Then you are not the one," Samantha replied. "The Gems choose you, not the other way around."

Tony nodded, then after a moment, nodded and took the blue gem. Seconds later, Jay took the red gem and Kendrix the pink. Finally, after nearly three minutes, Trini selected the yellow gem, and Will finally picked the green.

They stepped back into a line, and appeared to go into a trance for a moment. Then their eyes snapped open as pairs of silver bracelets appeared on their wrists. Once each Gem had been placed in its respective bracelet, a wave of color spread out from the bracelets, enveloping the Rangers. When it faded, each was dressed in form-fitting ninja suit with a wrap-around cloth jacket and headscarf. Each jacket had the signature color of the Ranger around the edge of the jacket and on the shoulder pads, and a gold metal badge on the left breast.

They reached up and pulled back their headscarves. "Well, I guess we were the ones," Tony suggested.

Samantha smiled, "Indeed you are, my friends."

She crossed over to Tony. "Tony, kind and gentle. You are Enhorn, the agile Unicorn."

"Trini, eagle-eyed and sure. You are Griff, the high-flying Gryphon."

"Will, stubborn and headstrong. You are Harka, the mighty Bull."

"Kendrix, you shall rise from the ashes of your despair as Fenix, the graceful Phoenix."

"And Jason, the linchpin around which all shall revolve. You are Drage, the Dragon. Mythical King of the Skies."

"Now go my friends. The enemy will not stand idle long."

Jay nodded. "Let's go, guys." He smiled, recalling something that seemed like a memory… "_Back to action_!"

Alpha activated the invisiportal controls and the Rangers were teleported out of the Hub.

"Alpha, transmit a Priority A1 communique to Commander Tate at SPD Delta Base," Sam ordered. "'Kuronoeru Protocol Stage One, implemented. Stage Two in progress'." "Yes, Samantha," agreed Alpha. "Ayi yi yi."

The five Teens were dropped into the desert outside town. "Does anyone have any idea where to go?" Will asked, scanning the skyline.

"I think... this way," said Jay, heading towards the foothills. "Come on."

Minutes later, they arrived at a small valley, at the valley floor about sixty feet below, they could see the eerie glow of the obelisk powering the nullifying spell and a little behind the portal itself.

"This must be it!" declared Jay. "Let's go!" He immediately suited actions to words and seeing a broad ledge a dozen or so feet below - leapt off. The others followed his example a moment later. They followed the ledge around the cliff as it curved downwards, eventually joining the valley floor. "We don't have much time!" Jay declared once the others had joined him on the ground. "Let's go."

The five teens took off at a run, heading towards the obelisk. When they were about twenty feet away, a massive figure stepped out from behind the obelisk and blocked their way. He resembled a larger version of the original team's nemesis Rito, but wore a coal-black suit of samurai armor. "Stop, who dares oppose the might of Emperor Kurayami?"

Jay paused for a second, "We're the Power Rangers."

"Hah! Your pitiful powers are useless against my father's magicks," Bossu declared, indicating the marble obelisk. "Depart, or be destroyed!"

"Not going to happen, Skullface," declared Will.

"My _name_ is Prince Bossu, Lord and Heir of the Caligum Imperium! Your defiance shall lead you to a nightmare beyond imaging!"

"Talk's cheap, _Skullface_," Jay reminded him.

"Very true, 'Ranger'," said Bossu. "Batei Brigade!"

At that moment, a dozen or so strange creatures appeared as if from nowhere and surrounded the teens. They were roughly human-sized, but extremely wiry with deformed, caveman-like foreheads, clawed hands and bat-like arm-wings. They reminded Jay a little of certain portrayals of vampires. The teens instinctively moved into a circle facing outwards, "Any suggestions?" asked Jay.

"Nothing springs immediately to mind, apart from the obvious," said Trini. Kendrix, standing on his other side, nodded her agreement.

"We'll go with that then," declared Jay.

The five teens shouted, "_Thunder Gem Power_!"

At once, the headcloths snapped back into place around their heads and their costumes glowed slightly.

"Bateis, destroy them!" ordered the prince. The vampire-like minions responded immediately to the instruction, and charged snarling furiously towards the teens.

"Let's take them!" declared Jay, and immediately advanced towards one of the leading soldiers. His soldier blocked his first punch, and his second, but a third to the gut, delivered as Jay ducked a counterstrike knocked him back for a second, then a leg-sweep knocked him the ground. Jay glanced around briefly to check on the others while he looked for another target. Trini and Will were double teaming a group of three Bateis, trading punches, kicks and blocks, they weren't winning but he could tell they were going to. He couldn't see Tony, but Kendrix was in full view and she wasn't doing to well as two of the Bateis had her in arm locks. He was just about to go to her aid when she locked eyes with him.

"Jay look out!" she screamed. Jay ducked. But the scream didn't stop, in fact it got louder, and the force of it knocked the Batei behind Jay flying. The Bateis to either side of her were also thrown off balance and two sharp elbow strikes from Kendrix knocked both of them back. She shared a quick glance with Jay and then they turned away, looking for new targets.

As they were outnumbered two or three to one, it didn't take that long. Jay blocked an open-handed strike from his opponent, then stepped back a step to give himself enough room for a high-kick. The kick hit slightly lower than planned, but shattered a crystal hung around the Batei's neck. The creature promptly turned to dust. Jay staggered, but managed to right himself. "Guys, shatter their amulets. It destroys them!"

"Got it!" declared Will. Then his arms suddenly glowed green and when he thrust the right forward, it hit far stronger than normal and the target's crystal was also shattered.  
_  
Another power… Ken's got a powerful scream, Will's got strength. Wonder what mine is?_ Jay wondered as he ducked another Batei and then swept it's legs out from under it. _Of course, I'm the Dragon, there's only one thing it could be. I've always wanted to say this… _"_Flame on_!"

Sure enough, flames sprang into being - though sadly only around his arms. Jay wasn't _really _complaining though. "Excellent!" He blasted two oncoming Bateis and they dusted as effectively as before. He was just about to target two more when a blue blur flashed past them, destroying both. The blur solidified into Tony. "Now you see me, now you're dust," quipped the brawny artist. "Who's next?"

The others had clearly been busy, as only Prince Bossu himself appeared to be left. The other three rushed over to Jay and Tony, and then they turned as a group towards Bossu. "You may have defeated my soldiers, but you will find me a far more difficult opponent!" he declared, and then his sword began to glow.

"That doesn't look good," observed Will.

"Stand ready…" ordered Jason.

Bossu swung his sword downwards and three swaths of light flew from it and exploded around the Rangers, followed by another two salvos before they could react. When the smoke cleared, Jay had been knocked to the ground. The other Rangers had knocked in various directions and lay scattered across the area.

"He's right!" said Kendrix, struggling to her feet. "We can't beat him like this!"

"She's right, 'Rangers'. Give up now and I will be merciful."

"No thanks," said Jay, staggering to his feet and joining Kendrix. When the others had also made it to their feet, he raised his left arm, the others followed suit. "Let's take this to the next level!"

"Right!" agreed Kendrix, Trini, Tony and Will.

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!" declared Jay. A sophisicated dragon-headed Morpher appeared on his wrist and a red and gold key in his other hand. He inserted the Key into the Morpher, activating it. "_Drage_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Harka_!"

"_Fenix_!"

"_Power_ _Rangers Dino Thunder_!"

"How is that possible?!" screamed Bossu.

"Surprise."

"No matter, I shall destroy you even _with_ your powers!" declared Bossu, and bringing his sword up into a guard position, he charged.

"_Thundermax Sabers_!" ordered Jay, drawing the twin guns at his belt and shifting them to Blade Mode. He charged towards Bossu, and when the prince got within range and struck, he was able to catch the blade between his. "You're going down!" he declared.

"I don't think so!" declared Bossu, wrenching his sword downward, he charged it and brought it up in a brutal slash, cutting under Jay's guard and hitting him in the chest. Jay cried out and flew backwards, slamming into the side of the cliff.

Kendrix ran over to him, while the other three engaged Bossu. "Are you alright, Jay?"

Jay nodded, and jumped to his feet, "I'm fine. He's not as tough as he thinks he is."

Kendrix looked back at the battle. Trini and Tony were still on their feet, they were currently trying to repeat Jay's unsuccessful strategy, but without much luck. Sure enough, Bossu freed his blade seconds later and cut down Trini, then turned and slashed at Tony. He managed to block the first strike, but the second hit him.

"Let's try something different," said Jay, picking up his sabers from where they'd fallen. "_Thundermax Sabers... Laser Mode_!" At the command, the twin blades returned to their gun form. Jay turned them on Bossu. "_Fire_!"

The twin laser beams shot towards Bossu, he snarled, and parried them with his blade, sending them back at the two Rangers. They dodged out of the way and then fired back. Again he managed block the two of the beams, but the third got through, rattling them slightly. But before he could respond, another laser blast hit him from behind. Jay and Kendrix turned to look for the source. It was Will.

"Altogether now!" ordered Jay. "_Fire_!"

The four beams slammed into the skeletal samurai, he dropped to the ground, smoking slightly. "A credible opening move, Red Ranger. But not enough! Beyond, the true power of the Obelisk!"

"This can't be good," said Kendrix.

"_Oberisuku Kesu_!"

The Obelisk glowed, then transformed into a blue-skinned warrior with white hair and a midnight-black armor engraved with lightning bolts.

"Definitely not good," agreed Jay. "Stand ready…"

"_Denjiki Seichou_!"

A wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and the warrior was shot into the air. A split second later, it began to grow, and by the time it landed on the ground at the top of the cliff it was the size of a skyscraper. "Denjiki, destroy the Rangers!"

"This... is not good," said Jay. He raised his Morpher to his helmet. "Sammy, got anything for us?"

"_I've got just the thing._" Samantha confirmed. "_Skidbladnir's on his way_."

"Excellent." Jay told her. "You're the best."

"Where's Skullface disappeared to?" asked Will.

Jay looked away from the giant monster that was eying them from the top of the cliff for a moment. "Don't know, I'm sure he'll be back though."

"Definitely," agreed Kendrix.

"Let's go topside," said Jay.

"Right behind you, bro," said Tony.

The five teens leapt upwards, easily making the jump to the clifftop and landing gracefully.

At that moment, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and the Carrier Zord Skidbladnir - modeled after a giant Viking sailing ship - slid out of it. When it came to rest, the front of the ship split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. Five Zords were docked inside, two on the lower level and three on the upper one.

"_Thunder Zords_!" declared Jay.

A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off. As they passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into the Zords' cockpits.

"Ready guys?" asked Jay.

"I was born ready!" declared Will.

"Then let's bring them together!" declared Jay. "_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!"

Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body; the tail shifted around to the left; and the bottom half detached exposing a fist. Enhornzord split into the head and the body, the legs retracted into the body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. The body complete, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings. Finally, Dragezord tail and the Enhornzord head, now morphed into a flat blade and a small flat shield descended and were caught by the left and right fists. Then the Megazord shifted into a battle-ready position, sword pointed towards the monster.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord, online_!" declared the quintet.

"Not for long!" declared the monster. "I've got your number." Blue-white energy arced between its hands and then blasted towards the Megazord, hitting them straight in the chest.

Inside the cockpit, sparks flew as the Rangers struggled to keep their balance. "This guy's pretty tough!" said Kendrix. "I say we finish this quick and fast. _Fenix Scream_!" A sonic pulse blasted from the Megazord's head and hit the monster, it staggered, but didn't fall.

"Good try, Ken," said Jay. "Let's try this one. _Drage Vibro-Blade_!"

The Megazord raised its sword and the weapon began to vibrate and then glow. Then the Megazord cut down and then up again, drawing two diagonal cuts across the monster's chest. It groaned, then fell to the ground and exploded. In the background, the eerie glow of the Emperor's portal faded.

"We did it!" cried Will. "Yes!"

----

"This was only a temporary setback for the Emperor of course," Sam reminded them when they returned to the Hub.

"We know, Sammy," Jay said. "And when they return, we'll be ready."

He took a moment to examine his team's costumes. Though they greatly resembled the old Dino Ranger costumes, there were some differences: all five suits included the shoulder pads previously present on only the Black Dino Ranger's suit, and the patterns on their arms were a series of gold-bordered white triangles rather than black-edged diamonds. His suit was slightly different in that it boasted two Thundermax Sabers rather than the usual one. The other four suits were identical, save for color and the skirts on the girls' costumes.

"_Power Down_!" he ordered.

The quintet's suits vanished in a crackle of energy, leaving them clad in their Prom outfits.

Sam took a small box from the worktable and turned back to the Rangers. "Thanks to my improvements, the Morphers and Gems will stay hidden unless they are called for. So I want each of you to wear one of these comlinks at all times."

The 'comlinks' turned out to be sophisticated-looking electronic wristwatches, which the guys immediately strapped on. The girls slipped theirs into their handbags. Samantha looked like she was about to say something, but then nodded her understanding.  
"Now, there are two rules, and one piece of advice, that I have for you before you go," said Samantha, as she returned the now-empty box to the worktable. "First, never use your powers for personal gain, and second, never escalate a fight unless your opponent forces you to."

"Agreed," said Jay. The others nodded in turn.

"My advice, which at one time was a third rule, is: Do not reveal your identities as Rangers to non-Rangers unless absolutely necessary. We are a very different set-up to Lightspeed or SPD, and so must be more careful."

The five teens nodded in agreement.

"Now that that is over with, I am going to return you to the Convention Center. The Prom was canceled due to the power outage, but it would be best if you were seen there in any case."

The five teens arranged themselves into a small group, then Alpha Seven activated the portal controls and they were teleported away.

----


	3. Chapter 3: Born on a Monday

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Born on a Monday**

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._  
_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

Kendrix spent most of the next day recuperating from her first battle as a Power Ranger, but when the new week began she decided to drive over to Jason's and see how he was doing. Because the day looked like it was going to be a warm one, she dug out a pink crop-top, denim cut-offs and a white over-shirt, forgoing her usual uniform of black and gray and then grabbed her purse and keys from his dressing table and headed out.

When she arrived at Valencia Road, she spotted Jason and his brother busily loading tools and other equipment into the back of his father's SUV. She parked in her usual spot and jogged over. "Hi guys. What are you up to?"

Jay looked up and smiled at his pretty team-mate, "The Horticultural Center was pretty heavily damaged by 'The Pulse'," he explained, referring to Kurayami's energy wave that had crippled much of East Coast and - unbeknownst to most of the general population - SPD two days before. "Aunt Krista came looking for volunteers to help with the cleanup. Mom offered our services."

"Can I come along?" Kendrix asked. She'd taken an instant liking to Krista McKnight when she'd met her at Jason's father's birthday party and the opportunity to help her was too good to pass up.

"Sure, the more the merrier. Hailey and Crystal have been roped in too, they're meeting us there. Tony, Trini and Ollie are busy though: Tony's been dragged down to a meeting at AMI; Trini's starting as candy striper at RSMC today; and Ollie's helping Aunt Hayley repair the computers at Cyberspace. No idea where Will is though, he's disappeared." Jay said, loading the last box into the back of the car and closing the trunk lid. "You look good by the way."

"I felt like a change. Took me forever to find. My wardrobe has a serious shortage of pink."

"Guess you'll have to go shopping then," said Jay, teasingly.

"Like I need an excuse," said Kendrix.

Jay nodded, and then after checking that his brother was in the back, he put the car into gear and drove off.

* * *

The three teens met up with Krista and the other three teens at the main administration building. After thanking Kendrix for offering to help, she introduced the six of them to her supervisor, who assigned Jay, Kendrix and David to the Everglades exhibit. The other three teens were assigned to the Mediterranean exhibit. Kendrix was pleased with their assignment, as that particular exhibit was one of her own favorites.

The three teens main tasks were replacing several blown out windows and repotting or replacing damaged plants, though Jason - being a moderately skilled electrician – also volunteered to attempt to fix the lighting in the greenhouse.

The work was hard and by lunchtime all three had removed their shirts to keep cool and the two older teens had tied their long hair back into ponytails to keep it off their necks. Jay and Kendrix were finishing off their sandwiches when David - who had gone exploring - called for them to come and look at something. Groaning slightly with annoyance at being disturbed, the two rose and went to join him. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" David asked them. "It certainly doesn't belong here."

They didn't say anything at first, but in fact they had seen something very similar in the desert outside town two days before.

It was one of Kurayami's obelisks.

"Why don't you go and get Mom or Mr Anderson?" Jay suggested. "Ken and I will try and figure out while you're gone."

"Okay," agreed the younger teen and rushed off.

Once he was satisfied that his brother was out of earshot, Jay raised his arm to his mouth and activated his comlink. "Sammy, do you read?"

"_What is it, Jason_?"

"We've found another obelisk."

"Where?"

"The Everglades Exhibit at Horticultural Center."

Before he could say any more, the obelisk glowed, and transformed into a grayish-brown biped about seven-feet tall. "No time to talk, we need the others here, pronto!"

"_I'll contact them now_."

"Make it fast!" said Jay, and then broke the connection. "Let's do it!" He shifted to his arms were outstretched, and his legs braced slightly apart. Kendrix immediately followed suit. Twin silver bracelets appeared on their wrists and then they brought their arms together in a cross shape. "_Thunder Gem Power_!"

The pair's ninja suits immediately materialized around them in a wave of color.

"It will more than that to defeat Kuba!" declared the monster.

"Bring it on!" said Jay.

"Bateis attack!" Kuba ordered, and a dozen of the bat-like soldiers appeared out of the ground.

"I hate these things!" said Jay. "Let's take them down!"

"You've got my vote!" agreed Kendrix, and unleashed a piercing scream that knocked three of the creatures flying. The Batei in the center took the brunt of it and its amulet was broken.

"_Flame on_!" cried Jay, and once his flames had materialized he used them to blast a pair of Bateis. Then he ducked a blow from another one and hit it twice in the gut knocking it back. A kick to the chest finally shattered the creature's amulet and destroyed it.

Kendrix had avoided her first attacker by running up the side of a tree and then back-flipping over the creature. A hard kick to the back knocked it into the tree and destroyed it. "Four down, eight to go."

"Seven actually," said Jay, then roundhouse-kicked another Batei in the head, and then kicked it again the chest, destroying it. "Six."

"I'd better catch up then," said Kendrix, jokingly. But before she could do that, she was distracted by an attack from an unexpected source. Several vines seemed to come to come to life and tried to grab her. "Hey! Get off!" she cried, flipping quickly out of the way. "I think we should take this outside, Jay! The _greenery's_ attacking us!"

"It must be the monster!" said Jay. "Let's go."

"Right with you," agreed Kendrix, and set off after him.

They managed to make it outside - though they ended up going through one of the large plate-glass windows rather the door - but the Bateis and Kuba weren't far behind. A couple of fireballs and some fast moves disposed of the last of the Bateis within moments of them reaching open ground, then it was just the two teens against Kuba.

"Not bad," admitted the monster. "But get a load of this!" He stamped his foot hard on the ground and a 'wave' of earth flowed towards the pair, knocking them over.

"What was that!" Kendrix wondered as she staggered to her feet.

"Did you like it? Try this one!" Kuba spread his arms and then brought then together. Suddenly, long club-like branches flew out of the trees around them and struck them hard in the body. Both teens fell to the ground again, groaning.

"I can't take much more of this!" said Kendrix, summoning up what strength she had she unleashed a powerful sonic scream at Kuba. It barely fazed him, and the two jets of flame that hit him seconds later did little more. The monster charged towards them, mini-'earth waves' echoing out every time he landed. By the time he reached them, they had both struggled to their feet. He swung a massive fist at each of them. Jay was able to get out of the way, but Kendrix wasn't so fortunate and he hit her right in the chest. She heard a loud crack as she fell backwards and then lost consciousness.

* * *

When Kendrix returned to consciousness, she found herself lying on a narrow bed in what appeared to be some sort of medical room. Looking around she noticed that Jay was resting on another bed not far away. Like Kendrix herself he wore a hospital gown rather than his ninja suit.

"Hello?" she called.

A tall, blond woman in a skirt, blouse and lab coat came out of a side-room and smiled at her. "Hello, Kendrix. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Before the woman could answer, a stocky, black teen in a motocross suit entered. "Hi Ken."

"Hi Will. Where am I?"

"You're in the Hub's Medical Bay. Jolene's been fixing you and Jay since you were teleported here about twenty minutes ago."

"Jolene Grayson, Operation Lightspeed Medical Officer," said Jo, completing the introduction. "You had three broken ribs and a fracture to the occipital bone from your fall. But between our equipment and your Ranger healing you should be fine."

"Is Jay okay?"

"Just a broken arm," Jay told her, sitting up. "I'm good as new."

"I wouldn't go that far..." said Jo.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jay asked Kendrix.

She nodded.

"Then we're out of here," said Jay. "Our clothes?"

Jo reluctantly produced them and the pair dressed and followed Will to the Control Room, where Tony, Trini, and Samantha were waiting. "What's the situation?" Jay asked.

"After he defeated you, he headed for the boundary fence," Samantha reported. "He got through that without any problems and headed inland. Alpha's been tracking him."

"Where is he now, Alpha?" Jay asked.

"Our sensors are currently showing Kuba in the forest, heading towards the city."

"Then it's time for Round Two," declared Jay.

The five teens moved into position, Jay and Kendrix stood in front, with Trini behind them and the other two boys flanking her.

"Ready!" declared Jay as the quintet brought their left arm up to chest height. Their Morphers appeared on their wrists. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

Once the morph was complete, Alpha activated the invisiportals and teleported them out of the Hub.

* * *

They caught up with Kuba just as he left the forest. "Let's not take any chances!" said Jay. "_Thundermax Sabers_!"

"I've beaten you once, Red Ranger. I can do it again!" crowed Kuba, then unleashed an 'earth-wave' in Jay's direction.

With a loud cry, Jay leapt above the wave, then switched his Sabers to Laser Mode and fired them at the monster as he flipped over him. Trini and Kendrix - following his lead - took advantage of his distraction to score two sword strikes to his body. Unfortunately, these did little more than rattle him, and he knocked them back against two sturdy pines with a sweep of his trunk-like arms.

"You'll regret that!" declared Tony as he and Will fired twin beams from their lasers at him.

The third salvo did seem to stagger him briefly as he stopped long enough for the five Rangers to come together.

"All together..." said Jay, raising his lasers. "Fire!"

The six beams lanced towards the monster, striking him in the chest and abdomen. He was knocked backwards in a hail of sparks, but stood up after a few seconds.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kendrix. "They didn't even faze him!"

"You'd better believe it, Power Losers!" said Kuba. "My turn!" He stamped down hard, not once but three times, sending shockwaves towards the Rangers. The five teens cried out in pain as sparks flew off their uniforms and they fell to the ground.

"Sammy, where getting creamed here," Jay reported. "Any suggestions?"

"_Just one. Summon your personal weapons; they are stored in your belt-buckles. They also combine into a blaster. The 'T-Max Striker' should have enough power to deal with Kuba._"

"Got it!" said Jay, and leapt to his feet. "Let's do it guys!"

"We're with you, bro!" declared Tony.

"_Drage Shield_!" Jay cried, producing a scarlet dragonhead shield.

"_Griff Talons_!" Trini declared, producing a pair of yellow nightsticks with blades attached to the front of the handle.

"_Enhorn Lance_!" Tony added, drawing a long spear.

"_Harka Axe_!" Will announced, showing off his single-bladed battle-axe.

"_Fenix Whip_!" said Kendrix, cracking the pick lash.

"Let's bring them together!" Jay commanded.

The lower half of the Lance merged with shaft of the Axe, then the Shield locked down on top of that and the upper half of the Lance flipped over the Shield so that the blade was pointing forward. Then the Talons split off and attached to the underside of the Shield, blades again facing forwards. Finally, the Whip - lash retracted - locked onto the top of the Shield forming the Striker's 'sight'. "_T-Max Striker_!"

"Big deal!"

"I think you'll be surprised!" declared Tony.

"_Ready_!" said Trini.

"_Fire_!" ordered Jay.

Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster, hitting him square in the chest. He fell backwards, but before either he or the Rangers could react, a wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and Kuba began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"I am really starting to hate when that happens," said Tony.

"No kidding!" agreed Kendrix.

Jay nodded, then raised his Morpher to his mouth, "Sammy, it's Zord Time!"

"_Skidbladnir is on his way_."

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off. As they passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into the Zords' cockpits.

"Then let's bring them together!" declared Jay. "_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!"

Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body; the tail shifted around to the left; and the bottom half detached exposing a fist. Enhornzord split into the head and the body, the legs retracted into the body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. The body complete, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings. Finally, Dragezord tail and the Enhornzord head, now morphed into a flat blade and a small flat shield descended and were caught by the left and right fists. Then the Megazord shifted into a battle-ready position, sword pointed towards the monster.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord, online_!" declared the quintet.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" vowed Kuba, sending a powerful 'earth-wave' in their direction.

Inside the cockpit, sparks flew as the Rangers struggled to keep their balance. "That one hit us hard!" said Jay. "We need to finish this fast! _Drage Vibro-Blade_!"  
The Megazord raised its sword and the weapon began to vibrate and then glow. Then the Megazord cut down and then up again, drawing two diagonal cuts across the monster's chest. It groaned, and staggered backwards.

"He's still standing!"

"This is not good!"

Kuba crouched low, then leapt into the air towards the Megazord, hitting it feet first and emitting a huge shockwave.

"We're losing power!" reported Trini. "We can't take another hit!"

"We've got one last chance," said Jay. "_Drage Vibro-Blade_!"

The Megazord raised its glowing blade again, then cut down and up again, drawing two diagonal cuts across the monster's chest. Kuba groaned, but otherwise showed no other effects and responded by punching the Megazord twice in the chest and then hit it with devastating uppercut that sent it flying backwards.

"We're losing it!" cried Trini.

"Hold on!"

The Megazord slammed into the ground, splitting up into its separate Zords and the Rangers were ejected onto the ground, demorphing to their ninja suits in a shower of sparks as they fell.

It didn't take long for Kuba to spot them and a massive 'earthwave' was surging towards the defenseless Rangers as they were scooped up by an invisiportal.

* * *

"Man, that guy's a lot tougher than our first monster!" exclaimed Will after the invisiportal dropped them in the Hub's control center. "We got creamed!"

"Is there anything we can do, Sammy?" asked Jay, as Jo moved in to check over the five teens. "The Megazord just isn't strong enough."

"I know that, Cousin," said Samantha. "I've been expecting that to happen fairly early on. So Alpha and I have been working to bring more Biozords up to full maturity."

"That's great. How's it going?" asked Jay.

"One of them is almost ready to go," Samantha admitted. "It should be ready to go by the time Skidbladnir's regeneration chambers finish repairing the Thunder Zords."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Will.

"How long?"

"About thirty minutes, Tony."

"The sooner the better," said Jay. "Kuba's reached the city."

"I'll try and speed up the process," promised Samantha.

"Please."

"They're ready to go," reported Samantha, a little over twenty minutes later.

"Good work, Sammy," said Jay. "Let's go guys!" The five teens moved into their standard positions for morphing. "Ready?" They brought their left arms up to chest height and their Morphers appeared on their wrists. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"I'm teleporting you direct to your Zords," Samantha told them and activated the invisiportals.

* * *

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up on the main highway in Reefside, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charge down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off.

"Now for the new Zord," declared Jay, from the cockpit of the Dragezord and turned to Tony, who nodded. The Blue Ranger concentrated on his Morpher for a few seconds, until it glowed and the blue unicorn's head turned into a purple ram's head. "_Oinazord_!"

A ramp extended from the port side of Carrier Zord and a purple Zord charged down, jumping from side to side once it hit the ground it soon caught up with the ground-bound Zords, taking position on Harkazord's left flank.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" commanded Jay.

Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body and the tail shifted around to the left and then retracted into the body. Enhornzord's legs retracted into its body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg, while the Oinazord – mirroring the Blue Ranger's main Zord – attached to the left side. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. Finally, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Mode, online_!" declared the quintet.

"Let's hope the third time's the charm, guys," said Jay. "_Enhorn Striker_!"

The Megazord pulled back its right arm, then punched Kuba, driving the forehead horn of Enhornzord into his chest. The monster groaned in pain and staggered backwards.  
"Give him the old one-two, bro!" said Tony.

"You got it!" said Jay. "_Oina Slammer_!"

The Megazord punched Kuba with its left fist, eliciting much the same reaction as before.

"_Fists of Fury_!" cried Jay.

The Megazord's shoulders glowed reddish-orange for a moment, then sent a wave of power down the arms to the fists making them glow. The Megazord punched Kuba several times in quick succession with first its right fist, then its left. Kuba screamed, then fell backwards and exploded.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kendrix.

"We did it!" added Trini.

"We have the Power!" agreed Jay.

"_POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER_!"


	4. Chapter 4: Water, Water, Everywhere

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Water, Water, Everywhere...**

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._ _A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

Jason was woken on Saturday morning by insistent ringing. Rubbing sleep out of eyes, he scanned the room, trying to identify the sound, eventually identifying it as his cell phone, which he'd left in the pocket of his jeans the night before. He climbed out of bed, his usual gracefulness having temporarily deserted him and after three attempts, managed to fish the tiny device out of one of the pockets. He flipped it open. "Trini, it's only seven am! I wanted a lie in since we're finished at the Center."

"_Will and I thought that as everyone's free today, we could hit the beach. He's been stuck on that bike of his all week and he needs to unwind and I think it would do the rest of us good as well_."

Jay's mood lifted immediately, now he thought about it a day on the beach sounded like just the thing. "Sounds great, David and I'll meet you there about nine, 'kay?"

"_That's fine. Will your bike be sufficient transportation_?"

"I'm sure we'll manage as far as the beach," Jason assured her. "You'll bring a picnic?"

"_Of course_," Trini replied.

"See you then."

"_Goodbye_."

After switching off his cell phone, Jay dug out his swimming trunks and slipped them on, then pulled his jeans on over them, and dropped his cell phone back in the pocket. He added a pair of black-and-red sneakers, red tank top and a long-sleeved red-and-white shirt. Suitably attired, he headed upstairs to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table enjoying a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, there was no sign of either his father or brother. "Are David or Dad up yet?" he asked, walking over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and a second of apple juice.

"Your father is still in bed," Sabrina replied. "David is watching cartoons in his room."

Jason nodded. "I'm going to head to the beach in a bit," he added, as he began to tuck into his cereal. "Most of the rest of the gang are going to be there."

"Don't eat too much, or you'll get cramp," Sabrina reminded.

"I know, Mom," said Jason. "Is there anything you need me to do before I go?"

"Are you up to date on your chores?"

"Of course."

"Then no. Have fun with your friends."

"Thanks Mom," said Jason. He quickly finished his cereal, and headed out of the kitchen.

----

David declined the invitation to go to the beach, so Jay hopped onto his bike and headed towards town alone, dodging easily through the light weekend traffic but keeping well within the speed limit.

He reached the beach about fifteen minutes later and quickly found where Trini and Tony were sunbathing. Trini was wearing a modest tiger-print tankini and reading a book, while Tony was wearing a T-shirt and boardshorts and was immersed in sketching. Casting his gaze around as he stripped to a pair of red trunks he spotted Crystal McKnight and Ollie James swimming in the shallows. "Where are Ken and Will?"

"Surfing," replied Trini. "Will left a spare board if you're interested?"

"Sounds good," said Jay, and grabbed the board from where it had been laid, he headed for the ocean, easily catching with Will and Kendrix. "How's the surfing?"

"Pretty good!" replied Kendrix. Unlike Trini she wore a small pink-and-white striped string bikini that clung to her lithe frame.

----

The surf died down by about midday so it was with some relief that the three teens left the water and joined the rest of the group on the beach.

"Ready for some lunch?" Trini asked the trio as they dropped down beside her.

"Oh yeah," Jay said, reaching into his bag for his towel. "Nothing like a couple of hours surfing to work up an appetite."

"You got that right," agreed Will. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, Will," Trini retorted.

"Hey!"

"It's true, Will," Kendrix pointed out dryly as she helped Trini to unpack the picnic hamper.

"Hey, I can't help it! I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah, sideways," joked Tony as he unwrapped a large cheese-and-ham sandwich and took a bite. He broke into a grin. "This is _really_ good, Tri. You make it?"

Trini nodded, taking a bite out of her own BLT. "Tuck in everyone. I made plenty and I do not want it wasted."

"Not much chance of that with Will around," said Tony. Will glared at him, but he ignored it.

After lunch and a short rest, the seven teens decided to play a few rounds of volleyball (guys against girls). The guys were just edging ahead when Jay spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up, bro?" asked Tony.

"That," said Jay pointing at a waterspout that was forming about ten meters out.

"That is not natural," commented Trini.

"Crys, Ollie, get everyone of the beach," ordered Jay.

"But..."

"NOW!"

The two teens obeyed and the beach was clear by the time the spout finishing forming and turned into a massive blue-green skinned monster. He was joined a few seconds later by a dozen or so Batei Brigaders.

"Ready?" asked Jay. The five teens moved into their positions. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"Bateis Attack!" screamed Gouka, and raised one arm, shot a high-pressure jet of water at the Rangers. Jay caught in the chest and was sent flying backwards. "Spread out!" ordered Kendrix, drawing her sidearm. "_Thundermax Saber... Laser Mode_!" She nailed one of the Batei's in the shoulder sending it spinning to the ground.

Jay was on his feet in seconds, and leaping over one Batei Brigader and dodging two more, he headed for Gouka. "He's mine!" Drawing his sidearms, he fired several beams at the monster.

"That hurt!" growled Gouka.

"It was meant to!" said Jay. "_Saber Mode_!" He slashed at the monster several times with his blades, but each time they seemed to pass through harmlessly.

"Nice try," said Gouka, sarcastically. "My turn!" Suiting his actions to words, he turned into a column of water and slammed into Jay, causing him to fail to the ground in a hail of sparks.

"Jay!" screamed Kendrix from behind the fallen Ranger Leader. "You'll pay for that, Gouka!" she declared and fired several laser shots in the direction of the monster, but as he was still in waterspout form he dodged them easily for nearly a minute before disappearing into the sand. The other three Rangers finished off the Bateis seconds later so were able to reach Jason's side almost as soon as Kendrix. Jason was up on his knees, but other than being a little damp and breathless, appeared to be fine.

"Are you okay, bro?" Tony asked him as he and Kendrix helped him up.

"No worse than I've had on the mats," Jay declared, then raised his arm to activate the comlink in his Morpher. "Sammy, have you got a lock on Gouka?"

"_Not yet, I'm still scanning_."

"Keep looking, he can't have gotten far."

"_Agreed_. _Standby._"

About a minute later, Jay's comlink chimed. "Any luck?"

"_He's at the desalination plant_."

"We're on our way!" Jay promised. "_Back to action_!"

----

The five Rangers dropped out of an invisiportal inside the desalination plant a splint second later. It didn't take them long to find Gouka. "You're going down, Gouka!" declared Jay once they were in sight of the monster.

"You again!"

"That's right!"

"Prepare to die, Rangers!" said Gouka, and shot twin streams of water at the Rangers. Expecting the tactic, Jay dodged the attack easily, but Will and Tony were hit and knocked backwards.

"_Thundermax Sabers_!" ordered Jay. "_Laser Mode_!"

The three Rangers still standing drew their Sabers and fired at Gouka, knocking him backwards into a storage tank.

"It's not enough!" moaned Kendrix.

"I've got an idea," said Jay. He manipulated one of his lasers into a square-ended tube and attached it to the barrel of the other laser. "_Thundermax Blaster_!" he declared, identifying the new shotgun-like weapon. "Fire!"

A crimson energy ball spat from the weapon's barrel and slammed into the monster, causing him to fall backwards. He remained on the ground for a few seconds, but then got up still steaming. "Catch me if you can!" he crowed, and then turned into a column of water and again and slammed into the trio of Rangers. After he passed them he disappeared into one of the pipes.

When the Rangers got to their feet again a few minutes later, Jay contacted Samantha at the Hub. "Any idea where Gouka's disappeared to?"

"_Still trying to lock him down again_," Samantha admitted.

"Work fast, he's a slippery one."

"_Agreed_," said Samantha. "_He's just popped out of the water main in the center of town_."

"Send us us over there," Jay ordered. "Pronto."

"_I'm on it_."

----

"You people are like a bad pennies!" groaned Gouka as the Rangers in front of him. "I'm gonna wash you away!"

"I don't think so!" said Jay, swinging his blaster up to target the monster.

Gouka fired several jets of water at the Rangers. But as they were prepared for him now, they dodged the blasts easily, and replied with laser fire of their own, which sent him flying backwards.

"I've had it with this guy!" cried Jay. "Let's finish this. _Drage Shield_!"

"_Griff Talons_!"

"_Enhorn Lance_!"

"_Harka Axe_!"

"_Fenix Whip_!"

"Bring them together!" said Jay. The lower half of the Lance merged with the shaft of the Axe, then the Shield locked down on top of that and the upper half of the Lance flipped over the Shield so that the blade was pointing forward. Then the Talons split off and attached to the underside of the Shield, blades again facing forwards. Finally, the Whip - lash retracted - locked onto the top of the Shield forming the Striker's 'sight'. "_T-Max Striker_!"

"_Ready_!" said Trini.

"_Fire_!" ordered Jay.

Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster, hitting him square in the chest. He fell backwards, steaming heavily, but before either he or the Rangers could react, a wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and Gouka began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"This is getting tiresome," said Jay.

"You're not wrong there!" agreed Will.

Jay nodded, then raised his Morpher to his mouth, "Sammy, it's Zord Time!"

"_Skidbladnir is on his way_."

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off. As they passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into the Zords' cockpits.

"We're going to need everything we've got for this guy," Kendrix reminded them.

"Agreed," said Jay.

"Oinazord's on its way!" reported Tony. A ramp extended from the port side of Carrier Zord and a purple Zord charged down, jumping from side to side once it hit the ground it soon caught up with the ground-bound Zords, taking position on Harkazord's left flank.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" commanded Jay.

Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body and the tail shifted around to the left and then retracted into the body. Enhornzord's legs retracted into its body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg, while the Oinazord – mirroring the Blue Ranger's main Zord – attached to the left side. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. Finally, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings. "_Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Mode, online_!" declared the quintet.

"Not for long!" said Gouka, and sent several jets of water at the Megazord, sending it crashing to the ground.

"We've been hit hard!" reported Trini. "Neural relays are compromised, and the power cells are approaching red line! Attempting to compensate!"

"We need to hit back, fast!" said Tony.

"Physical attacks aren't going to do much against Gouka," Jay pointed out. "But we've got do something…"

"Power cells are stabilizing," reported Trini, "But they won't hold for long."

"I've got an idea!" said Kendrix. "_Fenix Scream_!"

A sonic pulse blasted from the Megazord's head and hit Gouka square in the chest, he staggered backwards, reeling in pain but didn't fall. However, the Megazord took advantage of the pause to stagger to its feet.

"Good job, Ken," said Jay. "It didn't finish him, but it does give me an idea. Check this out… _Drage Fire Breath_!"

The dragon's head in the Megazord's chest let out a throaty roar and a wide jet of flame burst from its open maw, spiraling slightly as it surged towards the disoriented monster. It slammed into him, and he fell to the ground, exploding in a cloud of fire and water.

----

Once the monster was destroyed, the five teens returned to the beach to retrieve their belongings. After the fight, none of them felt much like continuing their day of fun. Jason had finished repacking his bag his bag and was just pulling on his slightly-damp pair of jeans when a cry interrupted him. He swung around to see where it came from and saw Trini standing a few meters away, her backpack in one hand and a sodden wad of paper in the other, which after a moment Jay identified as the book she'd been reading.

"Are you okay, Tri?" he asked.

"No, I am not okay!" Trini replied sharply. "It's ruined!"

Tony nodded, "It must have been hit by one of the water jets. A lot of our other stuff got wet as well."

"You don't understand," said Trini. "This was a bound copy of _Grijze's Xenology_, they are almost impossible to find!"

Kendrix went over to the taller girl and embraced. "Don't worry, Trini. We'll sort something out."

"Yeah, I'll help." added Tony, taking Trini's hand.

"We all will," Jason assured her, then after glanced around to make sure no-one else was watching, he put his hand over Tony's and Trini's. Realizing what he had in mind, Will and Kendrix added a hand each too. "We're in this together!"

The five teens dipped their stacked hands down, then as one, jumped upwards throwing their hands in the air. "_POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER_!"

----


	5. Chapter 5: Ashes to Ashes

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Ashes to Ashes**

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._ _A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential.

* * *

_

"Thanks for the workout, Dad," said Jay, helping the older man to his feet.

"It was a pleasure," said Tommy, then paused and added with a groan. "I think."

"You okay?"

"I've been better," Tommy admitted. "But I've been a lot worse. I'll be fine in an hour or two."

"As long as you're sure..."

"I am," Tommy said, "Same time next weekend?"

"Sounds good," agreed Jay.

"Any plans for today?" Tommy asked.

"I've gotta do some chores for Mom this morning," Jay told him. "Then I'm heading into town after lunch. Crys has a gig at Cyberspace this afternoon and the gang's gonna be there to show support."

"Enjoy yourself and wish her luck for me, yeah?"

"Thanks, Dad."

----

Several hours later, Jay was riding down the main road into town when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Something's wrong..."

At that moment, several crescents of energy flew from a clump of bushes at the side of the road and exploded around him.

"Sometimes, I hate being right!" said Jay, turning his bike into a sliding stop to avoid a second salvo. Once the bike had slowed to a stop, he hopped off it, removed his helmet and scanned the bushes. "Hey Skullface... I've heard of road rage, but this is ridiculous!"

"Are you ready to face me, Red Ranger?" asked Bossu, emerging from the bushes and pointing his sword at Jay.

"Actually, can I pass on that?" Jay asked. "I've already had a workout this morning."

"Impudent wretch!" growled Bossu. "Prepare to die!"

"Didn't think so," said Jay. He looked around briefly to check the coast was clear of civilians then shifted into position. The Drage Morpher materialised on his wrist, and he activated it. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"Die!" Bossu bellowed, then charged his sword and sent another wave at Jay.

Jay summoned his shield and used it to block the attack. "I've learned a few new tricks since we first met!"

"That won't matter!" said Bossu, and charged at Jay, swinging his sword in a brutal arc straight for the young Ranger's head.

Jay was expecting the attack and managed to narrowly avoid it by ducking. "That is not nice!" he said, then jabbed at Bossu with the pointed tip of the shield.

The skeletal samurai staggered backwards, giving Jay a little maneuvering room. He quickly exchanged his shield for his sabers. "_Thundermax Sabers... Laser Mode_!" he declared. "Now it's your turn!"

"I don't think so!" Bossu retorted, blasting Jay again.

Jay dodged to one side, firing several salvoes at Bossu. Most either detonated around the samurai, or were blocked by his blade. But two beams eventually struck him in the shoulder and side. He groaned in pain, but appeared undaunted and launched two more attacks at Jay, demolishing the tree he had hid behind. "You can't defeat me, Red Ranger! I'm too strong for you!"

_He's right, _thought Jay as he ducked behind a large boulder. _I can't take him alone, not yet anyway, and I don't have time to wait for the others. What can I do though? Maybe... _He eyed his twin lasers. _It's worth a shot._

He locked his two lasers together into their shotgun mode, then after peeking around his cover to figure out where his opponent had got to, he jumped out of cover, and yelled, "_Thundermax Blaster... Fire_!"

A crimson energy ball spat from the weapon's barrel and slammed into Bossu, causing him to fall backwards. He remained on the ground for a few seconds, but then got up still steaming. "I'll be back, Red Ranger! And when I return... I shall destroy you, once and for all!" A portal opened and the samurai disappeared into it. Once he was through, it closed again.

"Whoa, that was intense..." said Jay. "_Power Down_!"

At that command, his Ranger uniform dissolved in a crackle of electricity and his civilian clothes reappeared. After a moment's search, he located his motorcycle which appeared none the worse for its rough treatment. Then he started it up and continued on his way into town.

----

"Are you okay?" Kendrix asked Jay as he entered the Cyberspace ten minutes later. "You look a little frazzled."

"I'm fine, Ken," Jay assured her, slipping into the empty chair beside her. "Our 'skull-faced friend' caught up with me on the way over and we had a brief 'philosophical discussion'."

"Did you come to any agreement?" asked Tony, who sat opposite them.

"I almost had him persuaded, but unfortunately, he had somewhere he had to be," Jay admitted, "I've told Sammy, she's promised to let me know if he wants to continue our discussion."

"Crys is starting!" Will told them, and the four teens fell silent and listened intently, pausing only to occasionally take a sip of their drinks.

Halfway through the third set, Jay's comlink beeped loudly, he stood up and headed for a secluded corner, followed by his four friends – Trini had joined them about twenty minutes before – once they were out of sight and hearing of the other customers he activated the device. "What's up Sammy? Is it Bossu?"

"_No, it's worse_," Sammy told him. "_Are you clear for a portal?_"

"No. We're inside Cyberspace," Jay told her. "Give us a minute to get outside."

"_You've got thirty seconds_," said Samantha. "_There's no time to lose_."

"Let's go, guys," said Jay, and lead the charge outside. As soon as they were clear of the building, an invisiportal appeared above them and teleported them away.

----

When the five teens arrived at the Hub a scant few seconds later, they spotted Samantha and Alpha Seven crouched over the main computer array. In Jay's opinion both looked rather worried. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Samantha turned to face them, "Thank you for coming, Rangers."

"You called, we answered," said Tony. "That's how it goes."

"Thank you nonetheless," said Samantha. "Now observe the viewscreen." The five teens moved so they were clustered around the indicated viewscreen. "Three hours ago, a severe forest fire broke out just outside Angel Grove. After ninety minutes, the FDAG realised that the fire was too much for them and called for reinforcements. Operation Lightspeed dispatched a mixed team of Rangers and support staff lead by Lieutenant Augustine to assist and they were able to bring the fire under control."

"So what's the problem?" asked Tony.

"I think I know," Jay told his friend. Then he turned to Samantha. "It wasn't a normal fire, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Samantha agreed. "Lieutenant Augustine and his team were making a final sweep of the area, when they found this..." Samantha tapped several keys and the image on the viewscreen shifted to a very familiar sight.

"I was right..." exclaimed Jay. "Another obelisk!"

"Indeed," agreed Samantha. "Unfortunately, it did not stay dormant long. And as you know, the Avatars' magicks have a devastating effect on circuit-based Morphers."

"Are the Lightspeed Rangers okay?" asked Kendrix, moving closer to Jay.

"Sadly no," Samantha told her. "Messrs Davidson and Franklin were killed and Lieutenant Augustine is in a critical condition."

Kendrix began to cry and turned towards Jay, who folded his arms around her and held her for a several minutes offering what comfort he could.

"What about Amélie and Ashley?" asked Will, who was being supported by the other two Rangers. Thanks to his parents' connections to the organisation, he was friends with all five Lightspeed Rangers.

"Ms Daimler and Ms Jackson were on another mission with Jo Grayson," replied Samantha. "Captain Grayson is recalling them now, but they will be of little help against Metatsu."

"Then it's up to us," said Jay, firmly, giving the still tearful Kendrix a last reassuring squeeze before releasing her. "We can't give up. We owe it to ourselves and the fallen Rangers."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Samantha told him. "The invisiportal exit point has been recalibrated for Angel Grove. We're ready when you are."

"Then let's go," said Jay. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" agreed the other four, after moving in position around him.

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"Be careful, Rangers," Samantha told them. "And may the Power protect you."

----

"Where is he?" asked Jay, after the five Rangers had recovered from their second teleport in five minutes.

"Over there!" replied Trini after scanning the area for a few moments.

"Let's get him!" exclaimed Kendrix, and let the charge towards the monster.

"More of you?" exclaimed Metatsu, who in Jay's opinion resembled a two and a half meter tall, man-shaped mass of charcoal.

"You'd better believe it," said Jay. "You're going down!"

"Not likely, Ranger!" said Metatsu. "You'll burn like the others!" At that, he ignited and sent a double stream of white-hot flames directly at the Rangers.

Trini and Tony successfully dodged out of the way of one of them and Jay threw himself in front of Kendrix and summoned the Drage Shield to block the other. Kendrix quickly took advantage of the cover to draw her saber and leap into the air towards Metatsu. She caught him by surprise and was able to score two good strikes with her saber before she was knocked aside by one of the creature's massive arms. Jay rushed to her side to check she was okay.

Trini struck next from behind, slicing into the monster's armor several times with her Talons before he turned and knocked her down too. But before it could follow up the attack, Tony and Will attacked him with their personal weapons, knocking him backwards. But he recovered very fast, blasting Trini and Will with white-hot streams of fire. Both of them fell to the ground, but a third strike at Tony was foiled by the Blue Ranger's enhanced speed, and Tony was able to keep the Avatar off balance long enough for Kendrix to recover and score a hit from behind with her Thundermax Laser. It did little, but gave Jay the opening he needed to blast him with two salvos from the Thundermax Blaster and knocked him back into a clump of trees on the edge of the burnt-out area.

"We've got him on the run, Rangers!" declared Jay, as Trini and Will rejoined the trio. Both of them were a little scorched but otherwise intact. Jay glanced at the group and drew his shield again. "Let's finish him off!"

"You got it, Jay!" agreed Kendrix, and summoned her whip.

"Bring them together!" said Jay.

The lower half of the Lance merged with the shaft of the Axe, then the Shield locked down on top of that and the upper half of the Lance flipped over the Shield so that the blade was pointing forward. Then the Talons split off and attached to the underside of the Shield, blades again facing forwards. Finally, the Whip - lash retracted - locked onto the top of the Shield forming the Striker's 'sight'. "_T-Max Striker_!"

"Ready!" said Trini.

"_Fire_!" ordered Jay.

Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster, hitting him square in the chest. He fell backwards, steaming heavily, but before either he or the Rangers could react, a wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and Metatsu began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"You know, just once, it would be nice if they went down the _first_ time!" said Jay, then raised his Morpher to his mouth, "Sammy, it's Zord Time!"

"_Skidbladnir is on his way_."

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off. Finally, a second ramp extended from the side of the ship and Oinazord joined the charge. As the six Zords passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into their Zords' cockpits.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" commanded Jay.

Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body and the tail shifted around to the left and then retracted into the body. Enhornzord's legs retracted into its body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg, while the Oinazord attached to the left side. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. Finally, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Mode, online_!" declared the quintet.

"I'm sooo scared," said Metatsu, and fired several streams of flame at the Megazord.

"We've been hit hard!" reported Trini. "Several neural relays are burned out. Attempting to compensate!"

"I'm not in the mood to play around with this guy!" said Jay. "_Enhorn Striker_!"

The Megazord pulled back its right arm, then punched Metatsu, driving the Enhornzord's horn into his chest. The monster groaned in pain and staggered backwards.

"He didn't like that!" said Kendrix.

"No kidding!" said Jay. "Let's see how he likes... _Oina Slammer_!"

The Megazord punched Metatsu with its left arm, as he sending him reeling again.

"_Fists of Fury_!" cried Jay.

The Megazord's shoulders glowed reddish-orange for a moment, then sent a wave of power down the arms to the fists making them glow. The Megazord punched Metatsu several times in quick succession with first its right fist, then its left. He screamed, then fell backwards and exploded.

----

"Would you be able to cover my classes today, David?" Jay asked his brother over breakfast two days later. Both teens taught classes at the Reefside branch of Red Dragon Karate to supplement their allowance and develop their skills.

David shrugged, "I suppose so. I don't have anything particular planned."

"Thanks, I've got somewhere else I have to be."

"What's important enough to skip classes?"

Jay sighed, he'd been hoping to avoid telling anyone where he was going, but his brother did raise a valid point. "Will and Kendrix are attending the funeral of the two Lightspeed Rangers that died on Saturday. I want to go along for moral support."

"Moral support, is that what you call it?" asked David with a grin.

Jay frowned, "What are you on about?"

"Jay and Kendrix kissing in a tree... K, I, S, S, I, N, G..." crowed David.

Jay's eyes narrowed, then flashed dangerously, "You really _do not_ want to start that with me today, brother."

With that he stood, and after rinsing his glass and bowl and putting them in the dish washer, he headed back downstairs to his room to change.

About ninety minutes later, he came back up again - wearing his black suit, a white dress-shirt and a maroon tie with his small goatee neatly trimmed and his shoulder-length black hair was tied back with a dark-red ribbon - and went outside.

The expected limousine, driven by a black-suited Silver Guardians driver, pulled up outside outside shortly after he got outside. A second Silver Guardian got out of the front passenger seat and opened the nearside door to the rear compartment.

Jay slipped inside and sat down next to Kendrix, who immediately gripped his hand. Jay smiled slightly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kendrix smiled back gratefully. Like Jay, she wore mainly black - a knee-length sheath and a bolero, though in a departure from her usual style she had pinned her hair back in a loose bun and secured it with a number of pink hair clips. She also wore her favorite necklace – a simple creation that blended gold beads and cerise Hououan Fire Gems that one of her aunts had given her for her birthday. Will sat on Kendrix's other side and wore a Western-style black suit over a white dress shirt and dark-green bola tie. Jay noted idly noted that the tie's bar had a bull engraved on it.

Kendrix warned Jay that the funeral would be well attended but Jay hadn't grasped quite _how_ well attended. Many of them he _had_ expected: The several dozen blue-shirted Lightspeed technicians and various members of current or former senior staff - including the entire Grayson-Mitchell clan, Kendrix's Uncle Justin, several middle-aged to elderly men and woman that Will identified as former Lightspeed Rangers, the two active Rangers - Amélie Daimler and Ashley Jackson - and of course Will's parents. And given their escort the presence of Commander Myers, his wife and his son, Wesley - the current Quantum Ranger - wasn't that surprising either. Nor, on reflection, was the presence of a large group of mourners in various shades of SPD gray or black.

Rather, the surprise was the large number of civilians that gathered along the roads to pay their respects as the coffin moved from the entrance to Aquabase's access tunnel to the cemetery. Though Jay guessed that having a very public, long-term Ranger team in the city had given the Mariner Bay citizens a greater than normal emotional connection to them.  
The ceremony itself was short. Captain Grayson and Amélie Daimler had something to say about both Davidson and Franklin, and after they had spoken Justin Stewart spoke a few words about Davidson and the still-recovering Lieutenant Augustine limped up the front of the crowd to share a little about Franklin.

After the priest said his prayers and the coffins had been lowered into the ground by the black-suited Silver Guardians that had acted as pallbearers, several people – including Will and Kendrix – joined the queue to throw a handful of earth onto the coffin. Jay hung back and waited for his two friends to finish. They were delayed on their way back by the two female Lightspeed Rangers who obviously wanted to touch base with them. Jay watched them, smilingly slightly as he realised that their conversation was briefly taking their minds of the sadness of the day. Just as they were about to rejoin him, Jay was distracted by someone slipping something into his jacket pocket. He turned around quickly, trying to spot who it was, but they had vanished.

"Are you okay?" asked Kendrix, when she reached him.

"I'm fine, Ken," Jay assured her. "How are you bearing up?"

"I'll manage," Kendrix replied. "Three funerals in nine months has taken it out of me. I wasn't that close to Davidson and Franklin but they were kind to me at my dad's funeral."

"Let's get you home, Ken," Jay said soothingly, slipping his arm around her. "Are you coming, Will?"

Will shook his head, "I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days as long as it's quiet. Dr Stewart wants to consult with Mom about the Rescue Morphers and I think the girls could do with a friend right now."

"Okay, you do what you have to," Jay said as he helped Kendrix into the back seat and then joined her. "You've got your comlink?" he asked in an undertone, casking a cautious glance at their 'guard'.

"Of course."

"We'll contact you if we need you."

"I'll be back by next weekend," Will told them.

"See you then," said Jay, and waved to their friend as the limousine drove off.

----

Later, while he was changing out of his suit, Jay noticed a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. After a pause, he pulled it out and examined it.

It was a small, white business card. On one side was a stylised dragon's head in red ink on a black field with the words "The Red Room" written on it in bold type. When he turned it over, there was a second message which read: "_If you ever need a friendly face, just open the door_".

Jay shrugged, and put the card in his desk drawer. Half-an-hour later, he forgotten about it.

It would be several months before he remembered it again.

-----


	6. Chapter 6: Oncoming Storm

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

By: Shamrock Holmes

Rating: 13+

**Oncoming Storm**

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me.  
__A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

The Shadow City was not a place to be visited lightly. Existing in perpetual darkness, its streets patrolled by hundreds of the Emperor's vampiric Batei Brigade, it was an object of fear throughout the Caligum Imperium. But there were a select few entities within the confines of the city that were feared by even the hardest denizen of the city itself and each could be found within the halls of the Black Tower - the seat of the Emperor's power and the barracks for his elite circle of Avatars.

If to live in the city was bad, to be summoned to the Black Tower was the stuff of nightmares, but this paled in comparison to the stuff of the populace's worst nightmares - an 'invitation' to visit the Inner Sanctum and attend the Emperor himself. A powerful dark sorcerer prone to terrible rages, an audience with him typically resulted in a slow and painful death. If you were lucky.

Fortunately, however, audiences were a rare event, as he tended to leave most of the day-to-day running of his empire and its expansion to his small group of generals led by his heir, the Lord Bossu. However, this did also mean that his rage was concentrated more keenly on those whom he did allow in his presence when things went wrong, which though they rarely did, tended to do so spectacularly when they did - a fact that was playing through Bossu's mind as he made his latest report.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly?" said the Emperor, his skull-like visage glowing with inky-black energy. "I gave you four of my best warriors and an entire Brigade of Bateis and yet not only is your task not complete… it approaches _abject failure_! You will _explain_ this. Immediately. Or I will be in need of a new heir. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," said Bossu. "It would appear that our seers did not fully report the nature of Earth's defense…"

"I see," replied the Emperor. "In what way was their information incomplete? They made it quite clear that there were small squads of champions in various locations but they would be helpless against our magicks."

"That is in fact the nature of the oversight, my lord," said Bossu. "Although the 'Power Rangers' who answer to the government of 'Earth' are no match for us, and are indeed crippled by even the most basic of attacks, there is a rogue element that appears to tap a source of power more attuned to our own. This has allowed them some success in resisting us."

"So it is these 'Rangers' that have thwarted you so far?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Defeat by a worthy enemy is an honorable one," conceded the Emperor. "I shall give you another chance. You may select a small number of replacements for my fallen Avatars and another Brigade will be placed at your disposal."

"Thank you, my lord."

"However, if these are not enough, I may consider handing the assignment to another of my circle. Such a decision would have… unfortunate, consequences for you."

"I understand perfectly, my lord. I shall not fail you."

"See that you do not," said the Emperor. "Now depart!"

"Yes, my lord," said Bossu, and then with a short bow, he disappeared in a nimbus of black energy.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Kendrix asked as Jay as they walked along a derelict city street dressed in their ninja suits with the hoods pulled back. The other three Rangers were in another part of the city also searching for their hidden enemies. 

"I don't know," her raven-haired friend admitted. "Let's keep searching. We'll find them." Just as he finished speaking, his keen ears picked up their foes' distinctive gibbering. "Here they come!" he warned.

Seconds later, the first group of foot soldiers appeared from a balcony overhead and dropped down.

Jay eyed them warily. These weren't their usual sparring partners. Although they had the usual gray skin, instead of the wings and contorted human features, they had an inhuman face with black, featureless eyes and a silver armored vest with a 'Z' etched on the front.

They were Putty Patrollers - the foot soldiers of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd. And there were over a dozen of them.

"There's a lot of them," said Kendrix.

"We can take them!" declared Jay. "_Thunder Gem Power_!"

At once, the headcloths of the two teens' costumes snapped back into place around their heads and the costumes glowed slightly.

Immediately, the first few Putty Patrollers attacked. Jay ducked a punch from one and then spotting an opening, elbowed it in the chest causing it to shatter. Seconds later, he glanced to the side just in time to block a kick from a second Putty and flip it on to its back. However, before he could finish it off two more Putties grabbed him from behind.

When the Putties reached Kendrix, she pirouetted on one foot and snap-kicked one of them in the chest shattering it, then quickly righting herself she cartwheeled sideways to avoid a second, punching it hard in the chest as it swung around to face her.

"These guys aren't so tough!" she commented.

"You think so?" Jay asked, struggling with two Putties who were trying to pin his arms from behind.

"Yeah, I do," said Kendrix, as she blocked a punch from a Putty Patroller, then flipped it over onto its back and finished it off with a quick punch to the chest.

Following his partner's example, Jay dropped into a crouch, pulling his captors off balance, then he brought his arms together forcing them to head-butt each other. This forced them to release him and stagger backwards. Immediately, Jay leapt into the air and dispatched both with a devastating scissor-kick to their chests.

"You're right, Ken!" he concluded. "Piece of cake."

At that moment, another dozen Putties joined those remaining from the initial attack, swelling their numbers to slightly under twenty.

"Ready for Round Two?" asked Jay.

"You betcha," confirmed Kendrix, dropping into a fighting stance again.

Six more Putties ran towards them and soon they were too caught up in fighting to talk.

* * *

When the last Putty shattered, the scenery began to change, reverting a large gray room with projectors set into the walls. The other three Rangers, who had been hidden by the 'buildings' in the simulation, reappeared too. All three – Will in particular – showed similar wear and tear to Jay and Kendrix. 

"_Simudeck Training Program 'Putty Peril' complete,_" intoned the computer.

"Thanks HIMO," said Jay. "Deactivate the Simudeck and open the doors."

"_Acknowledged_."

The five teens filed out of the Simudeck, they kept their ninja suits on, but pushed back the hoods again.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived in the Hub's central control room, where Sammy appeared to be about to start some major work.

Sammy looked up at them as they came in. "Have you finished your training session?" Jay nodded. "Do any of you have any time to help me? I've got sensitive upgrades to do to the computers and some the other systems and I'd like to get them done as soon as possible."

Trini immediately agreed to help. Jay said he could help, but not until the afternoon as he had an appointment with one of the tutors at Reefside Tech to discuss his course options, and Kendrix said had some summer work that she needed to get back to. Tony and Will also had other plans, though they declined to go into them.

Sammy and Trini got back to work, while Alpha teleported Jay and the others back to Reefside. Once back in Reefside, the four teens split up, but not before agreeing to meet back at Cyberspace a few hours later.

* * *

The four met outside Cyberspace at about two o'clock. They were just about to head inside when they spotted a flash of light from the direction of the shoreline and an ominous wind began to blow. "Here we go again," said Jay, leading the other three into a secluded corner. He raised his commlink to his mouth and activated it, "Sammy, do you read?" There was no response, only static. He paused, frowned, then tried again. "Sammy, Alpha, Trini… do you read?" 

"I'll try mine," suggested Kendrix. "Sam, Alpha, Trini, please respond."

Again there was no answer.

Jay's frown had deepened considerably by this point. "Something's wrong." He slipped off his backpack and removed the small, but powerful, pocket computer his 'uncle' Ethan James had given him for a graduation present a few weeks earlier. "I want to check something." He pressed his thumb to the screen to activate it, and then hit several keys to open a browser, next he typed in a series of numbers and waited for a moment. "This looks bad, from what I can tell, all voice and data links to the Hub are down, and probably HIMO too."

"What could have happened?" asked Kendrix. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I hope so, it's possible they've had to shut down the computers and communications as part of the upgrades," Jay replied. "But I doubt it, Sammy would have told us if she expected to be out of contact."

Kendrix nodded. "What should we do?"

"I think I can hack into the invisiportal network from here and reactivate the most recently used portal," Jay told her, and started to do just that. "There's an emergency back-door to that particular sub-processor."

"What should we do?"

"Check out this storm, it still doesn't feel right," Jay replied. "I'd say it's coming from Jackson's Cove. Would you agree, Will?"

"I would."

"Even if I can hack into 'portal control, I won't be able to be do a site-to-site," Jay admitted. "So I suggest you get going. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"You got it," said Kendrix, and led the way towards their cars at a run.

A moment later, Jay's efforts succeeded and an invisiportal opened up right in front of him and he was immediately pulled into it.

* * *

A fierce nausea gripped Jay as he came out of the invisiportal to a pitch-black Hub Control Center. He fought it back then released a quick burst of flame long enough to locate the Control Center's emergency locker. Another burst of flame allowed him to see long enough to get it open and pull out a flashlight. From the glow of the flashlight, Jay was spotted Trini lying near one of the nearby power nodes, which appeared to have ruptured. Jay rushed over and examined her, he was relieved to see that she had avoided most of the blast and had only minor injuries. A quick pass over her exposed skin with the dermal regenerator healed her burns and she regained consciousness a moment later. 

"Are you all right?" Jay asked as he helped her to her feet. "I couldn't see much, just some small burns. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Trini paused for a moment. "I have a headache, but I do not believe i have suffered either compression or concussion."

"You'll need checked over later," Jay reminded her. Trini nodded in agreement. "What happened here anyway?" "Where are Sammy and Alpha?"

"The new sensor grid was more of a drain than we expected," Trini explained. "Several of the power distribution nodes overloaded."

A loud metallic groaning sound echoed through the walls.

"That doesn't sound good," commented Jay. "Do you know if the emergency back-ups were affected?"

"No, however the fact that they are not on-line suggests it is a possibility." Trini reminded him. "Alpha is down in Engineering now, Sam was installing the sensors."

"I'll check Engineering," Jay said, handing Trini another flash-light from the locker. "Can you check on Sammy, then find out what that sound is?"

"Of course," said Trini, then after forcing the main door, they separated each heading a different way through the maze of dark corridors.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jay and Trini to locate the other two, and within ten minutes they were gathered around the main console in the control room. 

"Well. I've got good news and bad news," Sammy announced.

"What's the good news?" asked Jay.

"We're still here. And more or less intact."

"That's it?" exclaimed Jay.

"Yep," Sammy confirmed. "The power surge from the faulty sensor array knocked out the power grid and most of the primary systems - including HIMO and the shields. Without the shields, the temporal winds of the Vortex are tearing us apart."

"Can we get them back on-line?" Jay asked.

"No, we'd need main power and HIMO." Sammy replied. "The Mega Accelerator's Hellarium Crystal was shattered. Without that the Accelerator can't process the transmorphic energy needed to generate power. As for HIMO, his memory core's intact, but both the internal and external buses are badly damaged."

"Can we repair them?"

"Not in the time we've got, and even if we could, HIMO needs the Mega Accelerator for power, and we haven't got a replacement crystal."

"How long do we have?"

"Hard to be sure with most of the sensors off-line and limited computing power, but definitely less than an hour."

"Options?"

"I believe we can get the invisiportals back on-line briefly," Trini suggested. "However, that would mean losing the Zords."

"Not an option," said Jay. "Any other ideas?"

"There is one possibility," said Sammy. "But it would still be extremely risky."

"What is it?"

"The Hub possesses a temporal displacement engine. At the moment, it is used only to facilitate invisiportal connections between the Vortex and normal space. However, there is an emergency protocol that allows the system to be reconfigured to allow the Hub itself to enter normal space."

"Risks?"

"The trip would cause severe stress on the already weakened hull, and I'm not sure whether the computer and power systems we've got will be enough. If either fails mid-flight we would be destroyed."

"But there's a chance it could work?"

Sammy nodded.

"Then I think we should do it," said Jay. "Unless either of you of you have a better idea?" he asked, looking at Trini and Alpha.

Trini shook her head, Alpha remained silent.

"Then let's do it."

"Alpha," said Sammy. "Prepare for protocol Karshtakavaar Theta Sigma."

"Ai, ai, ai..." Alpha complained, as he waddled towards one of the computer banks. "We're doomed..."

The three humans ignored the robot and Jay and Trini moved other stations on the opposite side of the room.

"Ready?" asked Sammy after a moment.

"Ready," confirmed Alpha. Jay and Trini nodded.

"Jay, re-route power from the Simudeck generators and the emergency reserve to the flux capacitor."

"Re-routing power from the generators and emergency reserves to the flux capacitor," confirmed Jay, as he input the instructions. " Re-routing power... now!"

"Alpha, status?"

"Ai ai ai... Flux capacitor is at 17 KAs and rising."

"We need at least 77 KAs before we can break out of the Vortex."

"26 KAs."

"Trini?"

"Structural integrity is holding."

"35 KAs."

"Flux capacitor is at 43 KAs..." reported Alpha. "52 KAs."

The creaking increased pitch to almost a howl. "Structural integrity is approaching red-line," reported Trini. "Tying in emergency back-up."

"Jay, increase generator output to 110 percent."

"Is that safe?"

"Possibly not, but we need more power."

"Increasingly output..."

"60 KAs."

"Sam, the hull won't take much more this!" Trini added.

"I know that!" barked Sammy."Jay, increase to 120 percent."

"Increasing to 120 percent..."

"70 KAs."

"I'm bringing the time rotor on-line." reported Sammy. She tapped a few keys on her console and a transparent cylinder filled with electronics rose out of the top of the central console. "Calibrating entry vectors... checking dimensional stabilisers... All travel systems are nominal."

"Flux capacitor is at 78 KAs, Samantha." reported Alpha.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Sammy. "Hang on to something, this could get rough!" The four scrambled to brace themselves as best they could. "Beginning dimensional jump... now!"

* * *

When Jay regained consciousness, he was pleased to see that other than a couple of burnt out monitors and a partly buckled support beam that still seemed to be holding up the ceiling, the control centre didn't had have any additional damage. After inventorying his various aches and pains he decided that he didn't have anything worse than a nasty bruise or three. He reached for the edge of the Engineering console and pulled himself up, then looked around. Trini was already back on her feet and working at Operations and Safety console. Sammy got up a moment later and began checking the main control board. Jay went to look for Alpha and found him wedged into one of the storage cupboards, which have buckled under his weight. Once he was back on his feet, Alpha joined Sammy at the main console. 

"Did we make it?" asked Jay.

"Yes, we did." Sammy confirmed. "We've landed on Power Mountain, where Zordon and Dimitria's Command Center used to be. I've managed to get the Chameleon Circuit on-line so we're safe. Unfortunately, several systems including communications, sensors and invisiportal control are off-line."

"The power cells are almost exhausted," Jay reported after scanning several of the readouts on the Engineering monitors. "But I think we can get some systems back by re-routing life support. Now we're back in normal space we shouldn't need it."

"Structural Integrity is in pretty much the same situation," added Trini. "I've got the emergency back-up on-line at minimum power though, so I think we should be okay until we can make repairs."

"I've got some of the sensors are back up," said Sammy. "The other Rangers are engaged in a pitched battle with an Avatar and a platoon of Batei Brigaders. They need help."

"Can you 'port us there?"

"No, after that jump I need to re-calibrate the network protocols. We don't have the time or power to spare."

"So how _do_ we get there?" asked Jay, leaving no doubt that he expected there to be a way, and a fast one.

"Construction of your Hovercraft Cycles was completed last night," Alpha told him. "However, they haven't been tested yet."

"No time like the present!" said Jay, running towards the door into the main corridor. "Let's go, Trini."

"Right behind you!" replied the red-head.

"Ai ai ai!"

"Enough, Alpha," said Sammy. "Help me with the calibrations. The Rangers may need the portals soon."

"Right away, Samantha."

* * *

"Quick, down this way!" yelled Tony, indicating a small thicket just over the headland. The two Rangers followed the Blue Ranger into the trees and crouch down to hide. All three had been forced to demorph into their ninja-suits which were after badly torn after thirty minutes of heavy fighting. "Are you two okay?" he asked in a low whisper. 

"I'm no worse," Kendrix replied in the same tone. "But I've been better."

"Me too," added Will.

"I'm worried about Jay," said Kendrix. "It's not like him to be out of touch this long in a battle situation."

"I know," said Tony. "But we can't give up."

"Agreed." Kendrix said, then rose to her feet. "Ready?"

The two boys nodded, and followed her lead as they crept out of the trees, treading as stealthily as possible. But as soon they got onto open ground, a blurred form shot past them, knocking all three back with a crackle of electricity. Once they were down again, the blur slowed and reformed into Ichyn, the Avatar of Wind and Lightning. Seconds later, over a dozen Bateis materialized at his flanks. Kendrix began to draw in a deep breath for a scream, but she knew it was hopeless.

"There's nowhere to hide Rangers! Prepare to die!" crowed Ichyn as his hands began to glow again.

Then the first notes of her scream were drowned by the roar of two engines and a familiar voice. "Not if I can help it!"

A flood of emotion nearly overwhelmed Kendrix. "Jay!"

Jay and Trini, both riding what appeared to be some form of inverted gyrocopter in their signature colors appeared over the trees and streaked in the monsters direction.

"Go get him, bro!" exclaimed Tony.

"You bet!" said Jay. "_Lasers fire_!"

Ichyn blurred out again, but the speed, manoeuvrability and combined field of fire provided by the two Hovercraft Cycles eventually overwhelmed him and he flew backwards and lay still. Jay and Trini landed the Cycles in bike mode and finished off the Bateis then rode up to the three teens. "Are you three all right?" Jay asked, dismounting from his Cycle and demorphing into his mask-less ninja suit.

Before either Tony or Will could say anything, Kendrix threw herself onto him, hugged him, and gave him a long, hard, lingering kiss. After a moment or two, she broke away and blushed. "I was worried about you," she said.

"Me too."

"You should worry about _ME_!" said a voice from behind him.

"I think it's time to finish him," said Jay, looking at Kendrix. "Don't you?"

"I do."

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!" declared Jay.

"_Drage_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Harka_!"

"_Fenix_!"

"_Power Rangers Dino Thunder_!"

"Big deal!" sneered Ichyn. "The five of you won't do any better than three of you did!" Then he fired several bolts of lightning at the Rangers, which they dodged.

"Don't bet on it!" said Jay, then brought his Blaster up to waist height and fired two blasts, which knocked the Avatar to his knees. Then Jay summoned the Drage Shield and turned to face the others. "Bring them together, Rangers!"

"Right!" confirmed the other four teens, and drew their weapons.

The lower half of the Lance merged with the shaft of the Axe, then the Shield locked down on top of that and the upper half of the Lance flipped over the Shield so that the blade was pointing forward. Then the Talons split off and attached to the underside of the Shield, blades again facing forwards. Finally, the Whip - lash retracted - locked onto the top of the Shield forming the Striker's 'sight'. "_T-Max Striker_!"

"_Ready_!" said Trini.

"_Fire_!" ordered Jay.

Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster, hitting him square in the chest. He fell backwards, steaming heavily, but before either he or the Rangers could react, a wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and Metatsu began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"Sammy, we need the Zords!" said Jay.

"_We're not ready," _said Sammy. "_You'll need to hold him off a minute or two_."

"How are we supposed to do that!" said Jay, then their conversation was cut off by a massive lightning strike from Ichyn. "Never mind. I've got an idea." Then he ran for his Cycle. Trini, guessing what he had in mind, followed. "But make it quick!"

"_Hovercraft Cycle, Hover Mode_!" he cried as he leapt onto the vehicle. It immediately switched into its flying mode and took off. Trini's Cycle followed a moment later.

"What do you think you're doing!" demanded Ichyn as the two Rangers opened fire on him, bobbing and weaving as they did so.

"The best we can!" replied Jay. "_Lasers fire_!"

"Well, it won't be enough!" declared Ichyn, returning fire, but missing. Eventually, after about ninety seconds of strikes and counterstrikes, he tired of the 'game' and began to spin on his heels, unleashing a powerful whirlwind that knocked both Cycles to the ground.

"Are you all right, Jay?" Kendrix asked as she helped him out of the wreckage of the Cycle.

He nodded. "Sammy, we're out of options."

"_Just a few more seconds..._"

Ichyn generated two massive lightning bolts and threw them at the Rangers. Fortunately, they missed, but they were still blown of their feet, and their suits were each scorched in places.

"Sammy, we can't take another hit like that!" yelled Jay into his Morpher.

"_You won't have to_," Samantha replied. "_Skids is on his way. And he's got a new Zord on board. I think you're going to need it_."

"Thanks."

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off and finally, two ramps – one from either side of the ship - descended and a single Zord ran down to join the charge, Oinazord from the left, and the new Zord from the right. As the seven Zords passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into their Zords' cockpits.

"Let's do it, Rangers!" said Jay.

"Right!"

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" ordered Jay.

"_Hjortizord, online_!" Will added.

The new Zord, a deer, reared back on its hind legs. The flanks separated from the sides of the Zord, allowing the torso to contract and combine the front and rear legs into a single pair of thicker legs, then the neck collapsed down, bringing the Zords head into line with the top of the two legs, forming the waist. Next, the flanks rotated and locked onto the base of the legs forming the feet. Then the combined Dragezord-Oinazord-Enhornzord gestalt flew towards Hjortizord, locking on in much the same manner as with the Harkazord. Finally, the Fenixzord and Griffzord locked on, forming the head and wings respectively.

"Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Striker, online!" declared the quintet.

The Megazord was immediately rocked by two direct hits from Ichyn. The Rangers hung onto their consoles as the Zord lurched precariously for a moment, before righting itself.

"Return fire!" ordered Jay. "Drage First Burst!"A wide jet of flame burst from the Megazord's chest, spiraling slightly as it surged towards the monster. Unfortunately, Ichyn dodged the blast and raced towards the Megazord, striking it several times in quick succession. The Megazord staggered, then dropped to its knees.

"Well, that went well!" observed Will as sparks flew around the Rangers.

"Main energizer is off-line!" reported Trini. "Switching to back-ups."

"_Jay, try and hit him with your new attack when he comes in close. That should knock him off balance._"

"Understood," Jay replied, and after a moment or two of struggling he brought the Megazord onto its feet. Ichyn had retreated for a moment, but then he came in close for another attack. This time, Jay was ready for him, and caught him in the knee with a low kick from its glowing left foot. The monster howled and staggered backwards.

"_Fury Strike_!" ordered Jay.

The 'mouth' in the center of the Megazord's chest opened again, this time releasing a white-hot ball of flame. The Megazord launched itself into the air and struck the the fireball with its glowing right foot. This sent the fireball speeding towards Ichyn. The monster tried to get out of the way but he couldn't and the fireball hit him in the chest. Massive electrical sparks shot from the monster as it fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update the fic, but I've been snowed under at work and it's only going to get worse from here on in. The Hammond Industries Mark One (HIMO) is a tribute to the Knight Industries Two Thousand from Glen Larson's _Knight Rider (1982)_, several components of the Hub's time travel system and the Vortex itself are borrowed from Russell T Davies' _Doctor Who (2005) and Robert Zemeckis_' Back to the Future (1985). On a another note, if anyone would be willing to help me with some information about US undergraduate schools I would appreciate it if you could e-mail me. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Arms of Morpheus

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

**By: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rating: 13+**

**The Arms of Morpheus**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

_

* * *

_

"How long before you've finished with re-wiring the EPS control relays?" Samantha asked Jay, who was working underneath one of the larger consoles.

"Almost done..." said Jay, reaching up into the console and making a couple of adjustments, he brought one hand down and reached out with it. "Could you hand me a No. 3 magnaspanner?"

"Sure," said Samantha, and after a few seconds searching, she found the requested tool and handed it to him.

Jay took it, made a small adjustment to the console above him, then slid out and stood up. "That should do it." he told his cousin, then yawned. "Let's get this over with. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"That same dream again?" asked Samantha, frowning.

"Uh-huh," confirmed Jay. "Just a voice repeated the same thing over and over again... 'Embrace your power, become all that you can be.'" He shook his head. "It'll probably make sense in time."

"Are you up to helping me install the new focusing crystal?" Samantha asked. "It's a delicate job and your hands are steadier than mine."

"No problem," said Jay, then pulled a rag out of his pocket and used it to clean off his hands. "The sooner we get main power up and running again the happier I'll be."

"Me too," agreed Samantha. "There were a couple of hairy moments during that last monster attack that I, for one, am not looking forward to reliving."

"Me neither."

It only took them a few moments to fix the new crystal into its place in the reactor core, and then Samantha signaled Alpha – who was on monitor duty in the control center – to start the power-up sequence. The diminutive droid did so, and within thirty minutes the power readouts in both the engine room and the control center were showing full as the Mega Accelerator returned to its job of providing the base with power.

Samantha triggered the comm panel again. "Trini, how are you doing with HIMO?"

"_Just a few more minutes, I've got to re-wire the external bus, and recalibrate the surge protectors _."

"Good work. Meet us at Control when you're done."

"_Thanks. Will do_."

The two cousins packed up their tool boxes and stored them in their racks for next time. Then they left the engine room, and headed up to the control center.

By the time they got there, Trini had also finished up and was there, along with Tony who had decided to pop in.

"Bringing HIMO online," reported Trini. "All scan-checks look normal. Primary circuit online. Peripherals booting now."

"_Hammond Industries Mark One, online_," reported the computer. "_All systems operating within normal parameters_."

"Good work, everyone," said Jay. "Let's go down to the Cyberspace, smoothies are on me."

As they were about to teleport out, a siren went off.

"Ai, ai, ai!" wailed Alpha. "Bossu and the Bateis are attacking central Reefside!"

"I guess the smoothies will have to wait," said Jay.

"Should I contact Will and Kendrix?" asked Sammy, who had relieved Trini at the main console as soon as the alert went off.

"We should be able to handle Skullface and a few Bateis between the three of us," said Jay. "I'll let you know." Sammy nodded.

Jay turned to his two fellow Rangers. "Ready?" They nodded. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Drage_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

As soon as the morphs were complete, Alpha activated the invisiportal and they teleported out.

-----

The three Rangers emerged from the invisiportal into an empty alley just off the town square. Jay could hear loud screams and the occasional explosion from the open area ahead. He ran towards the sounds with Trini and Tony following close behind.

When he reached the square, he focused in on Bossu, who was firing energy blasts a crowd of civilians who were fleeing for their lives towards the town hall. "Hey Skullface, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"As you wish, Red Ranger!" said Bossu, launching two energy blasts at Jay, who avoided them by leaping up into the air, using the momentum from the explosion to launch himself into a high aerial flip before slammed a hard kick into the side of the monster's head. "You'll pay for that!"

"Promises, promises," said Jay, unleashing a ball of flame in Bossu's direction that he barely blocked in time, before slashing brutally at the Ranger leader. Jay dodged to one side, but the blade caught him on the arm, and the shock knocked him slightly off balance. Decided to change tactics, he drew one of his blasters, switching to blade form just in time to block another strike, locking blades with his larger opponent.

He risked a quick look around and saw that his two friends were doing quite well against the Bateis. Tony was using his special power rapidly strike at several of the minions at once, sometimes destroying them sometimes not, but disorientating them no end. Trini was using a slightly more conventional strategy, and while Jay was watching, managed to destroy one with a standing-kick to the chest.

A slight increase in the force being applied against him forced his attention back to his opponent. Jay slipped to one side, allowing the skeletal samurai to stagger forward. Jay used this opportunity to draw his other sidearm and combine the two in his favorite weapon.

"My turn, ugly!" he declared. "_Thundermax Blaster... fire_!"

The energy ball took Bossu by surprise, and he was thrown backwards, landing with a loud crunch against a wall of one of the nearby building. "I'll be back, Red Ranger!" he vowed, before disappearing, leaving a huge dent in the building's brickwork.

"I'll be waiting," promised Jay.

Once he was satisfied that the threat from Bossu was temporarily resolved, Jay returned his attention to his friends' battle against the Bateis, only to find that the last one had just been dispatched by Trini.

"Good job, guys," he said, when he joined them in the center of the square. "I managed to get the drop on Bossu, but he bailed before I could finish him."

"You'll get him one day, bro." asserted Tony.

"Agreed."

At that moment, Jay's Morpher chimed, indicating an incoming call. "Go ahead, Sammy."

"_Rangers, I need you back at the Hub, immediately_."

"Ready when you are, Sammy."

"_You got it_ ."

When the three teens reappeared in the control center of The Hub, they had returned to their 'transitional' forms. All three slipped off their suits' hoods as they joined Samantha and Alpha in at the central console.

"What's up, Sammy?" asked Jay, raising his voice to be heard over the loud alarms.

"Observe the viewer, Rangers," said Samantha, pressing several keys before looking up again herself.

The holoscreen shifted to show a desert-like scene with several youths on all-terrain vehicles in the foreground. After a few seconds, a tall, crimson-robed creature with a chalk-white human face and wild black hair appeared in the background and began to play on a long wooden flute.

"That's the motocross race that Will is in today!" exclaimed Tony. "Is he alright?"

Samantha paused, then shrugged. "He was caught in Shydasha's initial attack a few moments ago," she admitted. "He's in the infirmary. Jo reports he's stable, though as far as I know she's at a loss as to how to bring him out of the charmed sleep."

"Actually, she does have one idea," said Kendrix, as she came in through the rear entrance. "Jo suggests destroying Shydasha's flute, she thinks that should break the spell. But she would like a hand trying some other strategies."

"I'm on it," said Trini, heading towards the door that Kendrix had come in through.

"The rest of us should get down there and try and stop him from causing any more damage," Jay decided.

Tony nodded his agreement and he and Kendrix positioned themselves behind Jason.

"You ready?" asked Jay. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Drage_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Fenix_!"

"_Back to action_!" declared Jason.

* * *

"What took you so long?!" demanded the monster when they caught up with him at the motocross park. "I thought you'd never get here!" 

"In a hurry, Sleepy?" asked Jay.

"Things do, people to kill..." replied Shydasha.

"This is the end of the road for you!" declared Jay. "Let's take him, guys!"

"Not so fast!" said Shydasha. "Batei Brigade, attack!"

Half-a-dozen of the vampiric minions appeared, flanking Shydasha on both sides before running towards the three Rangers.

"We don't have time for this." said Jay, knocking one to the ground with a spinning kick. "Tony, can you handle these things?"

"I'm all over them," Tony replied.

Jay turned to Kendrix. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kendrix agreed. "Up and over!"

Jay nodded and the couple jumped over three of the oncoming Bateis, flipping in mid-air and landing on the other side of the creatures. Clear of the obstruction, they continued forwards at a run, narrowing the distance between them and Shydasha.

"Hey, no fair!" protested the monster. "Do I have to do all the work around here?!"

Jay aimed a kick to the monster's stomach, which was blocked by the hand not holding the flute. Shydasha grasped the limb and used it as leverage to throw Jay into a nearby tree. Then he swung around and shot an energy blast through the flute at Kendrix who avoided the worst of it by flipping forward, then rolling into a crouch near Jay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jay assured her, climbing to his feet. "You're going down, Sleepy!"

"The only ones going down are you!" said Shydasha, and launched several blasts of energy at them in quick succession before they could react. They fell to the ground, then demorphed in a crackle of energy. "Now for the finale!" he declared, summoning a massive blast and shooting it at the couple.

But before it could reach them, a blue-white blur intercepted it. When the backlash cleared, Tony lay on the ground too, like Jay and Kendrix he wore only his ninja suit.

"Rats!" cursed Shydasha. "Well, you look exhausted, little Rangers. How about a little nap?" With that, he brought the flute to his lips and began to play.

Immediately, Jay began to feel his tenuous grip on consciousness slip into blackness. Glancing around he could see that his two team-mates were in as bad shape or worse. "Must... keep going. Can't let him win..."

_Embrace your power..._ A voice whispered in his head.

"Embrace my power... What does it mean?" Jay asked himself. Then the answer fought through the fog of his mind. He struggled to his feet and cried. "_Super Thunder Mode_!"

A roar echoed in his head, and a warm feeling spread throughout his head, banishing the fog as it suited him up in his Ranger suit, adding larger shoulder pads, bat-like 'wings' between his arms and body, and a gold trim to the top of his boots. At the same time, the symbol on his chest changed to a larger triple lighting bolt and the triangular patterns on his lower arms lengthened into a series of flat spikes.

"Nice trick. But that won't save you!" declared Shydasha and unleashed another series of notes from his flute.

But this time, they had no effect, and Jay leapt into the air, firing a pair of fireballs at the monster, then using his new flying ability, he switched angle of attack and then he flew past the slightly dazed monster, disarming him at the same time.

"Hey, give that back!" screamed Shydasha.

"Not a chance, Sleepy!" said Jay. Then summoning all his strength he snapped the wooden instrument across his knee.

----

At the same time, in the Infirmary at the Hub, Will glowed briefly with the same blue-gray energy as Shydasha's energy blasts, then he sat up.

"Will, you're okay!" exclaimed Trini, as she and Jo rushed to his side.

"How do you feel, William?" asked Jo.

"I'm fine," Will told them. "What happened?"

"One of the Emperor's Avatars ambushed you at the track." Trini told him.

"Well, that's not nice," said Will, easing himself off the diagnostic bed. "I feel like a little payback."

"I really don't think..." began Jo.

"Are you with me, Red?" asked Will, completely ignoring the young doctor.

"Right behind you, Cowboy," confirmed Trini.

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Harka_!"

----

Just as they joined the other three Rangers on the battlefield, a portal opened in the sky and a wave of dark energy erupted from the portal, and Shydasha began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"Uh-oh, he's got his flute back!"

"Looks like we got here just in time," observed Will.

Jay nodded, "Good to have you back. Sammy, need the Thunder Zords, now!"

"_They're on their way. I'm sending Trini's new Zord along too_."

"We'll need it, Shydasha's tough!"

A massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. Two ramps extended out from the base of the ship, and Enhornzord and Hjortizord charged down them. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord and the new Meikkalazord– a swordfish-like Zord – took off from the upper level and joined the charge.

"Thunderstrike Megazord formation!" ordered Jay.

Hjortizord reared back on its hind legs. The flanks separated from the sides of the Zord, allowing the torso to contract and combine the front and rear legs into a single pair of thicker legs, then the neck collapsed down, bringing the Zords head into line with the top of the two legs, forming the waist. Next, the flanks rotated and locked onto the base of the legs forming the feet. Meikkalazord's body split just behind the tail, with the tail itself folding over the back, then it docked with the Dragezord, replacing the Oinazord as the left arm. Next the combined Dragezord-Meikkalazord-Enhornzord gestalt flew towards Hjortizord, and locked on. Finally, the Fenixzord and Griffzord locked on, forming the head and wings respectively. "Thunderstrike Megazord Sword Striker, online!" declared the quintet.

"Time for your last act, Power Rangers!" said Shydasha and began to play a haunting melody on his flute. The Megazord glowed an eerie blue-gray light and staggered forward, then fell to its knees.

"Neural relays are failing. Main energizer is offline!" reported Trini. "Power reserves are dropping fast."

"Try the back-ups!" ordered Jay.

"Auxiliary circuits are not responding." reported Trini. "Power reserves at 42 percent and dropping."

"Can we break free?!" asked Jay.

"If we can set up a reverse harmonic, that should break the spell."

"I'm on it!" said Kendrix.

"I'll try and buy you some time," said Jay.

The Megazord staggered to its feet and lurched forward, throwing a punch at the monster with its right fist, then stabbing at it with its left. Shydasha dodged the attack, but paused in his attack for a few crucial seconds.

"I've got it!" reported Kendrix.

"Power Reserves at 31 percent." Trini added.

"Then let's make this quick!" said Jay. "_Fenix Scream_!"

A sonic pulse blasted from the Megazord's head and shattered the flute.

"There'll be no more music from him!" Jay exclaimed. The glow around the Megazord faded and it returned to a strong standing position. "Good work, Kendrix."

"No time for celebrations," Trini reminded them. "Power reserves have ceased to drop but are still extremely low."

"Let's finish him then," said Jay. "_Fury Slash_!"

The Megazord's shoulders glowed reddish-orange for a moment, then sent a wave of power down the left arm making the blade glow. The Megazord cut upwards and then down again, from a cross-shaped energy trail. Shydasha screamed, then fell backwards and exploded.

----

When Kendrix pulled up outside the Oliver house the next morning, there were two vehicles parked outside as usual. However, the old Rawlings' truck was there instead of Tommy's SUV. Walking up to the front door, she let herself in.

Sabrina stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled at the dark-haired skater. "Good morning, Kendrix."

"Morning, Mrs Oliver. Are Jay and Will downstairs?"

Sabrina nodded, "I've just finished baking some muffins. Would you like one?" Kendrix and followed the older woman into the kitchen. Sabrina put several on a plate and handed it to her. "Take the rest to the boys. They've been up since dawn working on the motorcycle and they haven't eaten yet."

Kendrix nodded and walked into the living room. She activated the hidden switch and descended into the basement.

The main area, with Jay's exercise equipment and practice mats was unoccupied, so Kendrix put the tray of muffins down on a low table and followed the sound of voices round a corner to Jay's workshop.

Will's ATV was up on the elevated platform and Jay was underneath it working on the chassis with what appeared to be a welding torch.

"That should do it," said Jay. "Can you hand me the No. 12 magnaspanner?"

"Sure," said Will, getting up from his stool and moving towards the box.

Kendrix shook her head at Will, then mentally 'picked up' the tool and passed it to him.

"Morning, Beautiful."

"Hi, Handsome," said Kendrix. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Jay didn't reply for a moment, but finished his adjustments, then slid out from underneath the machine. "I'd love some."

"Your mom's finished her baking. The muffins are the main room."

"I'll finish the respray, then join you," offered Will as the couple left the workshop and headed into the main area.

After a couple of muffins each, the three teens wheeled the ATV out the rear entrance and Will put it through its paces in the woods. Half-an-hour later, he pronounced himself satisfied and set off round to the front of the house to load the ATV into his dad's truck for the trip to the racecourse and his victory over his long-time nemesis, Vicky Bradley of Blue Bay Harbor.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the huge wait between chapters, but work's been hectic lately what with X-Mas, a store move, and lots of people taking last minute holidays. On the plus side though, I have a week off later this month and another in April so hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one. As always reviews and suggestions are welcome. _


	8. Chapter 8: Another One Bites The Dust

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution**

**By: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rating: 13+**

**Another One Bites The Dust  
**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

Jay woke up with a groan, and was momentarily startled by two things: one, there was sunlight falling across his bed, and two, there were noises coming from underneath him. Neither of which should be possible! A few minutes later, after he had got his bearings, he remembered the answers to both oddities - he had moved out of his basement room in the Oliver home and into the vacant apartment over the Reefside branch of Red Dragon Karate. It was late in the morning, and the early classes had already started. Fortunately, in anticipation of his enrolment at Reefside Tech, he'd handed over his weekday morning classes to one of his advanced students a weak earlier so the fact that he'd slept in wasn't a problem.

After digging some exercise clothes out of the boxes that littered his bedroom (and most of the rest of the apartment), changing into them and throwing some street clothes and a towel into a bag, he headed downstairs. After a quick stop at the main desk to check in and grab a bottle of energy drink, he headed to the smaller back room which should be empty at this time of day.

After a few warm-ups, he started on his katas. Once he got into the practiced moves it didn't take his mind long to wander back to the unique experience that he had had the night before that had resulted in his sleeping so late:

_He stepped through the door that had appeared out of nowhere inside his room and found himself in what appeared to be the back room of a bar. He'd never been to a bar in person of course, but he'd seen them often enough in films to recognise one. In the middle of the small room was a circular table with six chairs around it. Five of the chairs were occupied, but from where he stood he couldn't make who they were. _

_"Come and sit down, Jay," said a vaguely familiar female voice. _

_Deciding that since he was there he might as well play along until he figured out what was going on Jay obeyed the instruction. In the better light, he was able to identify the speaker as his 'cousin' Olivia Scott, a recent graduate from the SPD Academy. Indeed, the dark-skinned girl wore the grey trousers and colored T-shirt worn by some off-duty SPD Officers. Jay noted idly that the T-shirt was maroon, and guessed that she was a new, rather than replacement, Ranger. _

_Looking around the table, he recognised two of the other four as Paul Foster of the Wind Academy and Wesley Myers of the Silver Guardians. The final two were an large black man Jay assumed from his jacket was a Wild Force Ranger (despite that team having been defunct for years) and a grey-haired man in a tunic that looked vaguely familiar. _

_"What's going on, Liv?" Jay asked. "Where am I?"_

_The slim brunette sighed, then smiled. "Don't worry, Jay. You're among friends. You know me, and Paul of course."_

_"And Commander Myers," added Jay, nodding in agreement._

_"Call me Wes," said the Commander. "We're all equals in 'The Red Room'."_

_"Wes, it is," agreed Jay. Then he turned to the two strangers. "Hi, I'm Jason Oliver, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. And you are?" _

_"Robert Woodside, King Gorilla Wild Force Ranger," replied the black man. _

_"And I am Nick Russell, former Red Mystic Ranger, now the Wolf Warrior." replied the final member of the group. "As for how and why you're here... Sky Tate approached me and one or two others after the 'A-Squad Incident' and suggested that we - and as many current and former Red Rangers as possible - get together on a regular basis. The idea was to stop problems like Charlie before they got started. We agreed, and with the help of my cousin, the Sorceress of Briarwood, I set up the spell for the doors."_

_At this point, Wes spoke up, "Jay, Robert, Olivia, would you three mind telling us a bit about yourselves?"_

_Jay nodded and then told his story. When he finished, he glanced over at Olivia, she smiled. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Olivia Scott, I have been a Ranger Cadet at SPD Academy since the age of sixteen. I graduated to full Ranger status two months ago and assigned as Squad Sergeant to the new SPD Omega Team."_

_Robert shifted slightly, looked around the group, "I was a high school teacher until a year ago, when I found the King Gorilla Crystal on a field trip. Princess Shayla brought me to the Animarium and began training me. My first Ranger mission was during the race riots at TCU two weeks ago. I'm still pretty new at this."_

_"That's all right, Robert," said Olivia. "Most of us are."_

_"And the rest of us can still remember what it felt like," said Wes. _

_The six Rangers chatted amongst themselves for several hours and it was well into the night before Jay returned through the 'door'' and collapsed into bed. _

Jay came out his reverie and decided that he'd done enough for one morning. He abandoned the training room for the showers, and after a short, warm shower he dressed in jeans and a long-check shirt. In deference to the increasing chill - _I must ask Sammy to check on that,_ he thought - he removed the RDK warm-up jacket that he'd left in his locker and put that on too.

Realising he had several hours to kill until his only teaching class of the day, he decided to go over to the university library and see if the books he'd ordered had come in. He shouldered his backpack and headed outside to where his bike was parked and was just about to get on it when his commlink went off.

"What's up, Sammy?"

"_I'm picking up what _could_ be monster activity at the Horticultural Center. But it could just be ill effects from the bad weather. We'll keep trying to lock it down."_

"Keep me informed," Jay told her. "I'm going over to the library to pick up some books."

"_Will do_."

Jay mounted his bike and roared off in the opposite direction that he had originally intended for this morning.

-----

It didn't take him long to complete his business at the library and also pick up some information about the Ancient Universal Legends class run by Professor Thorn. He was just thinking of riding over to the Center to do some on the spot investigation when Bossu and a squadron of Batei Brigaders appeared and surrounded him. "Sammy, I've got company!" he reported, then lashed out at an enterprising Batei and shattered it. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

He leapt up, easily avoiding a blast from Bossu, that caught two of his own, knocking them flying. "_Thundermax Blaster_!"

He fired two powerful energy blasts at Bossu, knocking him backwards, then swept the gun in the direction of the remaining Bateis, sniping at them as they rushed towards him disabling three more. When he landed he converted the gun into its blades and cut down two of the recovering Bateis.

----

Trini hadn't been sure that spending a day cruising the mall was the best way to spend the last day off she had before Kendrix went back to school in the mall, but the younger teen had been insistent. Even then she might have been able to resist, if not for the fact that Kendrix had roped in Crystal, Hailey and Hailey's three female yearmates - Kendra Clarke and the Deville twins, Lucy and Lois. However, now that she was there, and had bought a few things she was beginning to get into the swing of it and was actually enjoying herself.

They had already done the rounds of the clothes shops in the East Mall, and Trini was about to suggest a break for some lunch when a high-pitched and familiar beeping cut her off. She caught Kendrix's eye and nodded towards the toilets, the younger girl nodded and Trini turned to Crystal, the eldest of the remaining girls. "Kendrix and I have to check on something, can you wait for us in the food court?"

"Sure, do you want me to order you something?"

"No, I'm not sure how long we'll be."

"All right, see you soon then."

As soon as the two girls were out of sight and earshot, Kendrix raised her commlink and activated it. "What is it, Sammy?"

"_I need you at the Hub right away_."

"All clear here."

An invisiportal appeared immediately and scooped them up, depositing them in the Control Room of the Hub a few milliseconds later. "What's up, Sammy?" asked Kendrix, noting that Tony and Will were both present, and dressed in their training suits with the hoods pulled down, and that Jay was not. "Is Jay all right?"

"Not really, but we've got bigger problems."

"What?!!"

Samantha shook her head. "He got ambushed by Bossu and some Bateis, nothing he can't handle." Kendrix still looked rather sceptical so she continued on quickly. "I've been scanned the local area in great detail over the last forty-eight hours, trying to figure out what's causing this cold-snap."

"Have you been successful?" Trini asked.

"No, however I did early indications of what appears to be monster activity at the Horticultural Center."

At that moment, an alarm went off. "_WARNING. Monster activity detected._" reported HIMO.

"Ai ai ai!"

"Location?"

"_Grid 14-Rho-Sigma_."

"That's the Center all right," confirmed Samantha. "Right where I expected." She turned to Kendrix. "Can you Ranger-up and check it out? I'll send Jay over as soon as I can."

"We're on it!" promised Kendrix. At a nod, the other three Rangers got into their usual positions.  
"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Harka_!"

"_Fenix_!"

An invisiportal appeared above them, and immediately whisked them away.

----

Jason's commlink warbled an alert, distracting him briefly. "What's up?"

"_I've locked down the monster's location. Kendrix and the others are engaging it now_."

"Understood, I'll wrap things up here."

"You can't take us all!" said Bossu. "Alone you are too weak!"

"Then let's kick thing's up a gear!" said Jay. "_Super Thunder Mode_!"

A roar echoed in his head, and a warm feeling spread throughout his head, as his shoulder pads grew larger, bat-like 'wings' appeared between his arms and body, and a gold trim was added to the top of his boots. At the same time, the symbol on his chest changed to a larger triple lighting bolt and the triangular patterns on his lower arms lengthened into a series of flat spikes.

"Get him!" yelled Bossu.

Jay blasted two more before they reached him, then used his wings to take to the air, grabbing one of the Bateis with his free arm and used his momentum to throw it into the remaining ones, shattering all three.

Then he banked sharply to avoid a blast from Bossu, then landed, and opened fire with both his gun and special power. Severely injured by the combined blast, Bossu fled.

"All clear here," he reported to Sammy.

"_Good, the others need your help in swamp area. I'm sending your Hovercraft Cycle_."

As soon as the sleek bike arrived Jay jumped on it. _"Hovercraft Cycle, Hover Mode_!" he ordered and gunned the throttle. It immediately switched into its flying mode and took off.

----

It didn't take long for Jay to catch up with the other Rangers, but as he homed in on their location, he could see that it wasn't a moment too soon. Kendrix was the only one of the four still morphed, and was trading energy blasts with the monster from a distance, Trini was in closer using her special power dodge the monster's blasts and protect Tony and Will, who were on the ground wearing badly damaged, probably burnt, ninja suits and barely conscious.

"No time for subtlety," Jay decided, and swooped down low to get a good shot at the monster. "_Lasers fire_!"

The powerful twin energy beams slammed into the monster, knocking it back into the swamp. As Jay banked around for another shot, the monster spotted him and fired a stream of energy at him that hit the bike. It immediately began to eat away at the engine block. "I'm losing power, got to bail out!" Jay realized. But just as he was about to jump, the bike exploded, throwing him to the ground. He landed hard, demorphing in a hail of sparks. "Are you all right?" asked Kendrix, running up to him.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Jay said, but allowing his girlfriend to help him up. "This guy's brutal. We needed to take him down, fast!"

"What do you think we've been trying to do!" retorted Will, dragging himself to his feet.

"Whatever you could," Jay assured him. "These guys are too tough for one Ranger, this guy especially needs everything we've got."

"Agreed," said Trini.

"Then let's do it!" said Jay. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Drage_!"

"_Griff_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Harka_!"

"You don't scare me, I'm gonna rot you to dust!" claimed Kuchateru and fired another attack at them.

The Rangers dodged it, and regrouped seconds later. "Let's bring together, guys!" Jay commanded. "_Drage Shield_!"

"_Griff Talons_!"

"_Enhorn Lance_!"

"_Harka Axe_!"

"_Fenix Whip_!"

"_T-Max Striker_!"

"_Ready_!" said Trini.

"_Fire_!" ordered Jay.

Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster, hitting him square in the chest. He fell backwards, but then a a portal opened above and a beam of dark energy engulfed him. Immediately Kuchateru began to grow, within seconds he towered giant-like over the Rangers.

"Sammy..."

"_I know... they're on their way._"

Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off and finally, two ramps – one from either side of the ship - descended and a single Zord ran down to join the charge, Oinazord from the left, and the Hjortizord from the right.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord formation_!" ordered Jay. 

Hjortizord reared back on its hind legs. The flanks separated from the sides of the Zord, allowing the torso to contract and combine the front and rear legs into a single pair of thicker legs, then the neck collapsed down, bringing the Zords head into line with the top of the two legs, forming the waist. Next, the flanks rotated and locked onto the base of the legs forming the feet. Then the combined Dragezord-Oinazord-Enhornzord gestalt flew towards Hjortizord, and locked on, followed by Fenixzord and Griffzord to complete the formation.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Striker, online_!" declared the quintet. 

"I'm gonna turn your little toy into rust!" crowed Kuchateru. And before the Rangers could react, he unleashed his most powerful blast yet, catching them in the chest section. The Megazord staggered and fell to the ground.

"We've been hit hard!" reported Trini.

"Main power grid is down. Targeting systems are off-line."

"I just need one blast, can you give me that?!"

"Not at this time..."

"He's lining up for another shot!" reported Tony.

"Are Griffzord's systems still operational?"

"Affirmative, Dragezord took the brunt of the hit."

"Kendrix, can you pilot the Griffzord?"

"I think so, it's a lot bigger than Fenixzord but I'll get the hang of it."  
"Alright, disengage and try and keep him off balance. If you can destroy him great, but we just need to buy time."

"Gotcha!"

The Megazord rolled over onto its side, allowing the Griffzord to detach and fly towards the monster. Kuchateru try to hit it with one of his energy blasts, but the nimble Zord dodged - albeit slightly jerkily - out of the way.

"Work fast Trini," said Jay, worriedly. I don't know how long Kendrix is gonna be able to keep that up."

"I am working as fast as I can." Trini said irritably.

The Griffzord banked - more smoothly this time - away from another blast, then angled upwards, twisting in mid-air, then when it was out of the monster's reach it began to flap it's wings. "_Griff Wing Blast_!" declared Kendrix. Immediately, fletchettes of solid energy flew from the wings and raining down on the monster, striking him all over it's body. It growled, and fired another energy blast, which clipped the Zord's tail feathers forcing it out of it's hovering and away from the monster.

"Jay, I'm hit!" Kendrix reported.

"_Are you all right_?!"

"I'm fine. But I'm losing flight control. I'll have to put out!"

"_That's fine, Ken. Trini's almost got the Megazord back up. Return to formation._"

"On my way."

The Griffzord flew shakily towards the Megazord, and after the second try managed to link up again.

"Nice to have you back," said Jay.

"Good to be back."

"We'll talk about the damage to my Zord later," said Trini darkly. "But I've got us stabilized, so I suggest we finish this battle."

"Sounds good to me!" said Jay. "_Fury Strike_!"

The 'mouth' in the center of the Megazord's chest opened, releasing a white-hot ball of flame. The Megazord launched itself into the air and struck the the fireball with its glowing right foot. This sent the fireball speeding towards Kuchateru. Crackling with energy, it fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to get a handle on it. The next update might not be for quite a while as I've got to plan out a few things first, and I'm getting busy again at work. However, as always feel free to contact with any questions. The chapter of this chapter is taken from the Queen song of the same name (one of my favourites actually). _


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers in Arms

**Dino Thunder Evolution**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rated: 13+ **

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me.  
_

_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

-----

Jason walked quickly into Cyberspace and collapsed in one of the chairs at the Rangers' usual table.

"How are your classes going, Jay?" asked a female voice behind him.

"Not that bad, to be honest, Aunt Hayley," Jay admitted. "It's just getting used to several hours in a lecture hall after summer break. We start the practical sessions next week, so that should break things up a bit."

"How are you finding Charles' class?"

Jay chuckled, "Professor Thorn may be about fifty, but he definitely takes a childish pleasure in his subject. Though given that it's Ancient Universal Legends that might be a good thing."

"Most people seem to think so," agreed Hayley. "Of course, part of his skill comes from the fact that he has better sources than most."

"Really?"

"He has access to the Rootcore Library in Briarwood. Probably one of the two finest collections of occult knowledge in the world." Hayley explained. "Back at the turn of the century, he was a core member of the Briarwood Mystic Rangers."

"Where do you find out all this stuff, Aunt Hayley?"

"I have my sources," Hayley said. "Do you want your usual?"

"Just the drink, thanks. I've got a class to teach in a bit."

"Coming right up," Hayley promised.

Just as Hayley set his drink down, several RSHS seniors came into the cafe, including Kendrix, Will and Oliver. Oliver headed for the computers lining the walls, and the other two joined Jay at his table. Hayley brough their drinks over a moment or two later.

"Are you okay, Jay?" asked Kendrix.

"I'm fine, Beautiful," Jason assured her. "Just a little tired from classes. I'll be fine once I get some rest."

At that moment, his commlink went off. "Well, that'll have to wait." He finished his drink with a large gulp and got up, the other two Rangers followed him seconds later.

Once they were out of sight outside the cafe, Jay activated his commlink. "What's up, Sammy?"

"_Bateis are attacking the center of town. I haven't been able to raise Trini or Tony yet._"

"Keep trying," ordered Jay. "Any sign of Bossu or a monster?"

"_Negative_."

"Keep looking, we'll handle the riff-raff," he turned to his two friends. "Ready?"

They nodded, already in position behind him. "_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Drage_!"

"_Harka_!"

"_Fenix_!"

"Sammy, send the Hovercraft Cycles."

"_On their way_!"

Three of the powerful bikes, colored red, green or pink, exited an invisiportal seconds later. The three teens mounted them and gunned the engines, setting off at high-speed to intercept the Emperor's foot soldiers.

Once they incepted the Bateis, they used the bikes' powerful cannons to make quick work of the small group.

"Was it just me, or was that a bit too easy?" Kendrix asked, dismounting from her bike.

"Yes, it was..." agreed Jay thoughtfully. "Stay alert, it may be a..."

His thought was cut off by energy blasts knifing towards them. Both blasts hit Kendrix' bike causing it too explode, throwing the trio back into a building.

As the two male Rangers fought to extricate themselves from their own damaged vehicles, Kendrix looked towards the source of the blasts and spotted not only Bossu, but a similarly garbed warrior with rope-like exposed muscle and a long staff. "Sammy, we've got a _major _problemhere!"

"_I'm still trying to contact the others_," Sammy told her. "_Try to hang on_."

"Make it quick!" yelled Kendrix, then rolled to one side to avoid a blast from Suji. Then she drew her own weapon and snapped off several quick shots in the Avatars' direction. This disorientated them long enough for all three Rangers to get to their feet.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" asked Will.

"I suspect so," agreed Kendrix, slipping into a fighting stance.

-----

Tony and Trini were just leaving Reefside Tech's library, having popped in to collect some books, when they noticed that their commlinks were flashing – they had turned off the beeper while they were in the library. Trini activated hers and spoke into it. "What is the problem, Sammy?"

"_Jay, Kendrix and Will have been ambushed by Bossu and his brother Suji_," Sammy told her. "_I've been trying to reach you for the last five minutes_."

"Are they all right?"

"They're taking a beating," Sammy admitted. "_You need to get morph and get over there_."

"We're on it," Trini promised."Ready?"

Tony nodded.

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"  
_  
"Griff_!"  
_  
"Enhorn_!"

When the two Rangers got within sight of the battle, they saw Kendrix cut down by a 'charged' staff strike by Suji. She demorphed and crawled towards cover as the two Rangers joined her. "I'll be fine," she told them."Go and help the others. I just need a minute to get my second wind." They nodded and set off towards Suji, who was now trading blows with the axe-wielding Will. Moments later, she struggled to her feet, and still in her ninja suit, she ran towards were Jay and Bossu were facing off.

"Are you all right?"Jay asked, disengaging from Bossu and moving to her.

"I've been better," Kendrix admitted. "But I'll be fine."

"Don't bet on that!" shouted Bossu, and fired a powerful blast from his sword straight at them.

Jay took the blast in the side and was knocked down."That was free, the next one costs you!"

"Big words, little Ranger!"

"I intend to _deliver. Thundermax Blaster_!" he cried and fired a couple of shots at Bossu, but they were deflected off the Avatar's sword.

"Nice try... my turn!" screamed Bossu and fired back, Jay jumped over the blast, avoiding the worst of it, but a second blast caught him mid-leap, sending him to the ground and making him drop the blaster. Bossu closed in for a brutal finish, but Jay managed to catch the descending blade. "Let go!"

"Nope, not gonna happen!" said Jay, shifting to keep his grip on the blade as the larger warrior tried to free it."Looks like we've got a stalemate!"

"You wish!" said Bossu, charging it his weapon and forcing Jay to release it and stagger backwards, his suit heavily scorched. Then Bossu brought his sword up in a brutal slash to Jay's chest, causing the world around the Ranger to explode and then go black.

----

"That was brutal..." moaned Jay as he returned to consciousness. He was immediately greeted by the concerned visage of Jo Grayson.

"How are you feeling?" the blond physician asked, glancing at the monitor above his head.

"I've been better," Jay admitted, doing a quick inventory. "I feel like I've been kicked in the chest by one of the mustangs at the reservation though."

"That would be the damage you sustained to your heart," Jo explained. "That last shock caused it to go into fibrillation. Trini and I were able to revive you, but it was touch and go."

"Thanks. How are the others?"

"A few burns, but nothing lasting," Jo assured him."You should rest for a while."

"Do you really expect me to do that?" Jay asked, pulling himself up with a little difficulty.

"Not really," Jo admitted.

"Bossu means business now. I've got to take him down before innocents get hurt."

"That's just what my father would say," Jo told him with a sigh. "Go get him, Jason."

With a little help from Jo and Trini, Jay made his way to the control room, where Sammy, Alpha and the other Rangers were waiting.

"Are you okay, Handsome?" asked Kendrix, giving him a quick once over.

"I've been better, Beautiful," Jay told her."Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then let's Ranger up, and turn these freaks into compost!" declared Kendrix.

"That sounds like an excellent plan to me," added Trini.

The five teens took their positions around Jay, and summoned their Morphers."_Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

"_Drage_!"  
_  
"Griff_!"

"_Enhorn_!"

"_Harka_!"

"_Fenix_!"

"_Back to action_!" declared Jay, as they teleported away.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Be careful Rangers!" moaned Alpha.

----

By the time the Rangers caught up with the brothers, they had opted to call on the assistance of a new battalion of Bateis. "Wonderful, that's all we need!" commented Jay, sarcastically as they spotted the enemy reinforcements."I'll handle Bossu. Tony, Will, can you handle Suji?"

"We'll try our best," promised Tony.

"Girls, that leaves the Bateis for you."

"Piece of cake," Kendrix assured him."Be careful yourself."

"Don't worry. I've got his number now," Jay assured her, drawing his sidearms.

"What are you waiting for... an invite?!" shouted Suji."Or are you giving up?"

"Never!"

"Then... DIE!" Suji screamed and shot a bolt of electricity at them. The five teens jumped over the explosion and separated in mid air, all but Jay drawing a weapon as they landed.

Jay ducked an initial strike from Bossu and rammed the butt of his Blaster into the creature's stomach. Unfortunately, this didn't have the desired effect and Jay was struck by the returning blade, which raised sparks from his suit and knocked him to one side. Coming out of the fall in a somersault, Jay crouched and returned fire. Bossu seemed to be expecting this though, as he blocked it easily and then slashed the weapon out of the Red Ranger's hands and sent it flying. A second slash knocked Jay, who was still off-balance, into a building. Trini and Kendrix ran up to him almost immediately, having disposed of their opponents."Are you all right, Handsome?"

Jay nodded, and flipped back onto his feet. Then he looked around for the other two Rangers - both were on the ground, having clearly taken several hits. On the plus, all five of them were still morphed."We need to regroup!" he declared.

"Agreed," said Kendrix, and then nodded to Trini. Both girls switched their sabers to laser mode and by firing several blasts in quick succession, managed to give the three of them enough time to reach the others.

"Guys, we need all the power we can get to take these freaks," Jay told them, once Tony and Will were back on their feet."So dig deep in your power... concentrate... feel the Universal Morphing Gird..."

Then seconds later, their suits glowed and they chorused as one, "_Super Thunder Mode_!"

A roar echoed in the Rangers' heads, and a warm feeling spread throughout bodies. Their shoulder pads grew larger, bat-like 'wings' appeared between the arms and body of Jay, Trini and Kendrix's suits, and a gold trim was added to the top of their boots. At the same time, the symbol on their chests changed to a larger triple lighting bolt and the triangular patterns on their lower arms lengthened into a series of flat spikes. "You're in big trouble now," Jay predicted, and then the Rangers charged.

The extra protection offered by their enhancements allowed the Rangers to ride through the volleys that were sent their way. When he got close enough to Bossu, Jay blocked one of the creature's strikes by locking the blade under one of the suit's arm-spikes, then blasted him at point-blank with flames from the other hand. While he was reeling from that attack, Kendrix hit him with a massive sonic pulse that sent him to his knees.

"Not as much fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" Jay challenged him.

"I would not know," said Bossu, and raised his sword again. "I will finish you if it is the last thing I ever do!"

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Jay noticed Will fall. "Trini, go and help Tony!"

"Too late!" promised Bossu, and charged up his sword again.

Jay could tell this time was going to be different – the hairs on the back of his neck were tingling, always a bad sign. So he summoned his Shield and got it up just in time to block the worst of the blast.

When his vision cleared, he was on the ground next to Will and was back in Ranger Mode. The others three Rangers were grouped around them.

"I grow tired of these games, Brother," said Suji."Let us destroy them once and for all!"

"I agree, Brother," said Bossu. "_Burazu Awasaru!_"

"This, can _not _be good," observed Tony.

The two Avatars began to glow, then merged into a single, even larger form."_Burazu Seichou!"_

The combined form began to grow, and soon towered over the Rangers.

"Sometimes, I really_ hate _being right."

"Sammy, it's that time again," Jay told his cousin.

"Skids is on his way."

Seconds later, Skidbladnir slid out of a massive invisiportal and stopped only a few meters from the Rangers. Its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off and finally, two ramps – one from either side of the ship - descended and two Zords ran down to join the charge, Oinazord from the left, and Hjortizord from the right.  
_  
"Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" ordered Jay.

Hjortizord reared back on its hind legs. The flanks separated from the sides of the Zord, allowing the torso to contract and combine the front and rear legs into a single pair of thicker legs, then the neck collapsed down, bringing the Zords head into line with the top of the two legs, forming the waist. Next, the flanks rotated and locked onto the base of the legs forming the feet. Then the combined Dragezord-Oinazord-Enhornzord gestalt flew towards Hjortizord. Finally, the Fenixzord and Griffzord locked on, forming the head and wings respectively.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Striker, online_!" declared the quintet as they joined up with the Zord.

Immediately, the Brothers attacked the Megazord with their combined weapon, a naginata-like staff. The Rangers hung onto their consoles as the Zord lurched precariously for a moment, before righting itself. "Is everyone all right?!" asked Jay.

"I've been better," admitted Kendrix.

"Exterior armor is at eighty-two percent integrity," reported Trini. "All Zord systems are functional."

"Let's take them out!" declared Jay. "_Enhorn Striker_!"

The Megazord pulled back its right arm, then punched the Brothers in the midsection, driving the forehead horn of Enhornzord into their chest. They groaned in pain and staggered backwards.

"That did it!"

"That's not enough!" argued Jay. "_Oina Slammer_!"

The Megazord punched the Brothers with its left fist, eliciting much the same reaction as before.  
_  
"Fists of Fury_!" cried Jay.

The Megazord's shoulders glowed reddish-orange for a moment, then sent a wave of power down the arms to the fists making them glow. The Megazord punched them several times in quick succession with first its right fist, then its left.

Unfortunately, the results were not as spectacular as they might have hoped. The merged gestalt dropped to its knees briefly, but then it rose to its feet, charged its weapon and struck the Megazord with a brutal upward slash to the mid-section. The Zord fell to the ground, electrical sparks arcing across its body and lay still for several moments.

"Well, that went well!" observed Will as sparks flew around the Rangers.

"Main energizer is off-line!" reported Trini. "Switching to back-ups... Back-ups are at 32 percent! They won't hold for long!"

"We need to find a way to neutralize their advantage and fast!" said Jay. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Maybe the new Zord that Sammy and Alpha just brought on-line?" suggested Trini.

"Yeah, if we combine it with Meikkalazordthat_ could _work,"Jay said. "Sammy, is it ready?"

"Affirmative, and loaded on Skids."

"Trini, Kendrix. Do it!"

"_Meikkalazord_!"

"_Kurkizord_!"

The Megazord's arms detached from the body, allowing the newly configured Zords to lock on in their place forming new arms. The arcing ceased and the reconfiured Zord lurched to its feet.

"_Thunderstrike Megazord Slicer Spear Formation_!" declared the quintet."_Thousand Cut Fury_!"

The Megazord rose into the air and began to spin, its shoulders glowed reddish-orange for a moment, then sent a wave of power down the arms making the twin blades glow. The Megazord tilted as it spun, making several cuts up and down the monster leaving several energy trails. The Brothers screamed, separated for a brief second, then fell backwards and exploded.

----

"Ayi yi yi!" moaned Alpha. "That was too close! The Zords' power systems are badly damaged and the transmorphic relays were almost comprimised!"

"Calm down, Alpha. The Rangers got the job done." Sammy told the diminutive robot. "HIMO, can you confirm what my scanners are showing me?"

"Ambient transdimensional energy readings have begun to drop since the destruction of the latest monsters. They currently stand at 87 percent of figures logged twenty-four hours ago."

"So the Rangers may have beaten them, or at least given them some time."

"Ayi yi yi, I hope so," said Alpha. "Another overload like that could critically damage the Zords Mega Receptors and even destroy them."

"I know, Alpha. Let's get the Zords back to storage and begin repairs immediately. If I'm wrong, we may not have much time."

----  
_  
__  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait again, but I've started working full-time at my job, which combined with my other commitments, doesn't leave much time for writing. That said, I hope the wait was worth it. As always, reviews are eagerly appreciated. __  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Night of Death

**Dino Thunder Evolution**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rated: 13 **

**Night of Death**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment and are being used with I am using them without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me.  
_

_A/N: This fic takes approximately thirty-five years after the end of PR: Dino Thunder or around fifteen years after the end of Power Rangers: SPD. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

* * *

_"Are you two nearly finished here?" Sammy asked Jay, who was standing at the top of a ladder hanging decorations, Tony was at the bottom of the ladder holding it steady. "The first group of kids will be here soon."_

_"These are the last ones, Sammy," Jay assured her. "Don't worry about it. How are Aunt Hayley, Uncle Trent and Mom doing with the food?"_

_"Aunt Kira's helping them put the last of it out now."_

_"Then we're all set," said Jay as he fastened the last decoration in place and climbed down off the ladder. "Let me put this away and then I'll join you and Trini for the 'meet and greet'."_

_"Two minutes."_

_"I'll be there," Jay assured her as he headed towards the kitchen._

_After storing the ladder, he made a brief stop in one of the bathrooms to put on his make-up and headdress and then joined the two women at the main door. He and Sammy were dressed in their usual traditional tribal costumes, while Trini had opted for a Victorian nurse's uniform as her Halloween costume._

_"Whose group do you think will be the first back?" asked Trini._

_"Not Will's that for sure," said Jay. "He gets as much fun out of Halloween as the little kids."_

_"That's true," admitted Trini. "Kendrix or Crys' group then?"_

_"I'd say Crys' group myself," Sammy offered. "Kendrix hasn't done it in Reefside before. Though I believe she did it a few times back in Angel Grove."_

_Jay nodded. "My dad gave Great Aunt Elsa the idea by talking about the fun he had doing it back in Angel Grove."_

_"I know I did," added Sammy._

_An hour later, three of the five trick-or-treat groups had arrived at the mansion and been escorted to the party. However, there was still no sign of the groups escorted by Kendrix or Will._

_"Do you think they're all right?" asked Trini, sounding worried._

_"I'm sure they're fine," Jay assured her._

_At that moment, the screams of young children could be heard from outside._

_"Then again, I might be wrong!" said Jay, pulling the door open._

_Outside, a dozen or so kids were running towards the house, with a couple of high school students amongst them. Jay recognized them as the juniors that accompanied the two remaining trick-or-treat groups. "Sammy, help the kids inside and find Tony! Trini, you're with me!" He set off at run, easily reaching the frightened kids and passing them._

_"Right!"_

_"Do you think it's an attack?" asked Trini once she caught up with him._

_"Yeah," said Jay. "It is the Night of the Dead, after all."_

_"True."_

_A minute or two later, the two teens caught up with their team-mates. Who were fighting a losing battle against a large group of Bateis, and a similarly featured armored warrior. Jay drew his tomahawk from his feet and threw it at a Batei that was about to deliver a crushing blow to Kendrix. The weapon struck the Batei's medallion and it shattered._

_"Thanks for the save, Handsome."_

_"Any time, Beautiful," Jay assured her. "What say we wrap this up. I've been looking forward to tonight's dance for months."_

_"Me too," Kendrix replied as she got to her feet. "Ready?"_

_"Ready!" agreed Jay, Trini and Will._

_"__Dino Thunder, Power Up_!"

_"__Drage_!"

_"__Griff_!"

_"__Harka_!"

_"__Fenix_!"

_"__Power Rangers, Dino Thunder_!"

_"Prepare to be destroyed, Rangers!" crowed Lord Batei. "Attack my soldiers!"_

_"Guess this guys the __original_," quipped Will.

_"Take these beasts!" ordered Jay. "I'll handle him!"_

_"Gotcha."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I will," Jay agreed. "__Thundermax Sabers_!" He drew his blades and charged towards the monster, taking down, but not destroying, two of the Bateis on the way. "You're mine!"

_"As you wish, mortal!" declared Batei. "Prepare to die!"_

_"Not likely," said Jay, slashing at the monster with one of his blades._

_Batei dodged it, then by wrapping the blade in his cloak, he managed to rip it from Jay's grasp. Then, before Jay could react, he swung back around and dealt him a brutal blow to the head. Jay flew sideways into the railings surrounding the Mercer Estate, and then fell back onto his knees._

_"Not so tough now, are we!" declared Batei, and then he brought the stolen blade to bear on Jay, converting it to laser mode. "Let's see how you like this! __Fire_!"

_The first two blasts hit Jay, causing his costume to spark. He crouched down then rolled to one side to avoid a third blast. "Running away now are we?!"_

_"Not hardly," said Jay, bringing his second weapon, now also in laser mode, to bear. "Your turn!"_

_But before he could fire, the roar of an engine could be heard, and a more powerful energy beam slammed into the monster, knocking him backwards and causing him to drop his stolen weapon. Tony turned his cycle and landed, keeping it between Jay and the monster. They were joined almost immediately by the other three Rangers._

_"Game's over!" declared Jay._

_"Yes, it is," agreed Batei, and then vanished in a puff of smoke._

_"I do__ not_ like the sound of that," said Trini.

_"Me neither," agreed Jay. "Alpha, have you got a lock on the monster?"_

_"__Negative Jason, Ayi, ayi ayi!_"

_"Calm down, Alpha. We're on our way."_

_Immediately, an invisiportal formed and they entered it._

_They popped out of the portal into the command center seconds later, the five teens removed their helmets and spread out around the various consoles to assist in the search._

_"I am detecting an anomalous temporal flux in Grid 8-Sigma-Hotel," reported Trini. "It appears to some form of time-manipulation artifact, likely magical in nature,"_

_"Let's Ranger up and check it out," said Jay, reaching for his helmet._

_"Agreed." said Kendrix, and the other four Ranger joined Jay in the center of the room._

_"__Back to Action_!"

_-----_

_As soon as they reached the site of the temporal flux, the Rangers discovered that Lord Batei was responsible._

_"You're too late, Rangers!" crowed the vampiric general. "In moments the Key will reach full power and it will erase you from existence!"_

_"Not if we destroy it first!" exclaimed Jay. "Let's bring them together! __Drage Shield_!"

_"__Griff Talons_!"

_"__Enhorn Lance_!"

_"__Harka Axe_!"

_"__Fenix Whip_!"

_"__T-Max Striker_!"

_"__Ready_!" said Trini.

_"__Fire_!" ordered Jay.

_Five streams of varicolored energy burst from the Striker, and burst towards the monster._

_"Batei __Seichou!" _yelled the monster, and was enveloped in dark light, and avoided the blast as he grew to giant-size.

_"That, is __not _cool!" declared Will.

_"Sammy, we need the Zords," said Jay._

_"__I was hoping for a little longer_," said his cousin. "_The power cells are recharged, but the neutral functions are still degraded. The controls may be sluggish_."

_"We're out of time, send Skids... __Now_!" ordered Jay.

_"__On it's way_," promised Sammy. "_Be careful_."

_Seconds later, a massive invisiportal opened up near them, and Skidbladnir slid out of it. When the Zord came to rest, its front split down the middle and opened, exposing the inside of the vessel. A ramp extended out from the base of the ship and Enhornzord and Harkazord charged down it. Seconds later, Dragezord, Griffzord and Fenixzord took off. Finally, a second ramp extended from the side of the ship and Oinazord joined the charge. As the six Zords passed the Rangers, the five teens leapt up into their Zords' cockpits._

_"__Thunderstrike Megazord Formation_!" commanded Jay.

_Harkazord's legs folded up into its body then its back split in two and extended out into a pair of sturdy legs, then the head and shoulders rotated downwards so that they are on the underside of the Zord. Dragezord lowered its head; the legs turned so they were parallel with the body and the tail shifted around to the left and then retracted into the body. Enhornzord's legs retracted into its body and the Zord attached to the outside of Dragezord's right leg, while the Oinazord attached to the left side. The combined Zords flew towards the Harkazord and locked onto the front of it with Dragezord's head just above Harkazord's. Dragezord's wings folded forward into shoulder pads, locking down over the tops of the arms to frame the dragon's head in the Megazord's chest. Fenixzord's head and chest rotated around to expose a head, which locked down at the top of the Megazord. Finally, the Griffzord docked with the back of the Megazord adding a pair of wings._

_"__Thunderstrike Megazord Battle Mode, online_!" declared the quintet.

_"__Rangers, sensors show the 'Key' is fifteen seconds from full power_!"

_"Let's finish this!" said Jay. "__Drage Fire Breath_!"

_The dragon's head in the Megazord's chest let out a throaty roar and a wide jet of flame burst from its open maw, spiraling slightly as it surged towards the monster. The vampire deflected the blast back at them, causing the Zord to fall to the ground._

_"The feedback loop just fried the neural relays," reported Trini. "All controls are down!"_

_Lord Batei pointed the hand not holding the Key at the fallen Zord. "Time to die now!"_

_Then a stream of black energy flowed towards the Zord, enveloping it in it's grip._

_"He's too powerful, we're losing power. Transmorphic relays are out!" reported Trini as the cockpit around them was filled with small explosions._

_"We must keep fighting!" said Jay. "Trini, get us back up!"_

_"I can't. We've got to bail!"_

_A final explosion ripped through the Zord, settling the issue. The Rangers were thrown from the Zord, demorphing as they fell towards the ground. They managed to land safely, but then the monster turned towards them, the artifact in his hand, glowing brightly._

_"You lose!" he crowed. "__A__ratameru Arishihi... Onteki Awasaru__!"_

___"Sammy, get us out of here!" ordered Jay. There was no response. "__Brace yourselves!"_

___As the wave flowed over them, their commlinks disappeared and they could fell their powers fading away..._

___  
----_

___  
An old, one-eyed man watched from the distance as the time wave spread outwards. He snorted, "I had hoped that they would do better," he mused._

___The coal-black bird on his shoulder 'cawed' disapprovingly._

___"Well, I suppose a result is a result, even if luck as a major factor," the old man conceded. "What's next?"_

___The crow 'cawed' again, this time a longer note._

___"Are you sure?" asked the Old Man. "My apologies, of course you are. Very well, on we go."_

___And he disappeared in bubbles of light as the wave passed where he stood._

___----_

___A/N/. Here ends _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Evolution. _I had originally intended to make this a much longer fic, but realized recently that some of the 'Part Two' elements would work as well or better as a standalone piece. I also got an inspiration or two from the new Power Rangers multi-platform game and one of the side plots of _Operation Overdrive_. I am finalizing my plans and expect the first chapter or two of my version of _Power Rangers: Super Legends _to 'air' within the next few weeks. In the meantime, if you have any questions, leave a review or e-mail me direct (address in my profile)__  
_


End file.
